Trapped in Love
by Babyblueyesangel15
Summary: COMPLETEDShe felt something pulling her awayShe can’t see her best friends but she could see their parents. She didn’t think that she would be able love the most hated potion professors, and share a life with him.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: She felt something pulling her away; she didn't expect to be brought back in time. She can't see her best friends but she could see their parents. She didn't think that she would be able to befriend one of the most hated potion professors, and she didn't think that she was going to catch EVERY guy's eyes. Eventually SS/HG.

She felt a tugging sensation pulling her from her bed she didn't know what was happening but she knew that it wasn't going to be good. She knew that the war was coming and she knew that her best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley needed her there. Definitely Harry, after two years of his god father being killed he's still depressed. Though, he just started to pull out of his depression with the help of her, Hermione Granger. So here she was getting pulled, but more like transported to somewhere else when she was lying on her bed because she didn't know how to take it all. All the death that she has came across in her life, being prefect in her intelligence; she was only 17 years old.

All of the sudden she landed with a thud. Hermione got up rather quickly, and look at her surroundings. It was entrance hall of Hogwarts! She was furious, her face still was tear stained. She heard loud noise in the Great Hall, so she rushed in as saw Harry torturing a boy with black hair. She had no idea who this boy, well she can't say boy but a teenager her age. Then she saw a teen/man that was astonishingly gorgeous helping Harry. Then she saw Ginny trying to help the poor boy.

"JAMES POTTER YOU QUIT THIS RIGHT NOW!" The person that Hermione thought was Ginny yelled. Then it dawned on her that she said James Potter.

"Lil's, Prongs was just having a little fun." The gorgeous man said.

Then a fat mouse like boy came over and said "Padfoot has a point."

"WELL YOU THREE SHOULD BE ASHAMED; SEVERUS HAS NEVER DONE A DAMN THING TO YOU!" Lily yelled. "YOU SHOULD BE MORE LIKE REMUS, AND STUDY.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, half because of amusement and half because she thought that she is going insane.

"Lily I don't need help from a mudblood like you!" The boy that was obliviously Serverus Snape.

At that Hermione could take it anymore she wouldn't stand for someone calling Harry's mom a mudblood, and obviously she wasn't the only one.

Hermione yelled across the Great Hall, "STUPEFY" as did James Potter and the same time.

Everyone stopped and looked at her. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to be faced with someone she considers her grandfather, though he really wasn't but close enough to be.

"Miss…Um…" Albus Dumbledore started.

"Albus, don't you remember me?" Hermione whispered as she and Dumbledore walked towards his office. "It's me, Hermione! The one who you said when I was beginning my sixth year that you wished that I was your Granddaughter!"

"I'm sorry but I don't remember, what was the date that you came here? Just for curiosity sakes." Dumbledore asked.

"I was January 9,1996. Why? What date is it here?" Hermione urgently said.

"Umm I'm afraid to inform you that the date is January 9,1979."


	2. Meeting the Marauders

"I figured that because that would be the only bloody way I'd be able to see one of my best friend's parents!" Hermione yelled. "Do you know a way I can get back?"

Dumbledore thought for a second, "What was your name again?"

"Hermione Granger." Was all she said.

"Well Miss Granger, I haven't an answer yet. But until I do you will need to take classes, do work, and be sorted."

Hermione could feel the tears yet again flooding into her eyes. "I was a Gryffindor."

"You can stay in that house if you want." Dumbledore said with his twinkle in his eyes. "But do I have to say that you cannot say anything that will change the future anymore."

"I wont I promise, I know all about that. But that was you that told me before also." Hermione stated. "Thank you though."

Dumbledore then said, "Well I will get my head girl to come and show you to your rooms. I see that you have a head girl badge, but I'm afraid that you can't be one at this time."

"I completely understand, and I was hoping that I wouldn't have to be head girl, there are people in Gryffindor at this time I want to meet." She said with a smile.

"The head girl name is Lily Evans. She is waiting outside the door. But you will have to make a back-up story. Also before you leave I will send you your class schedule." Dumbledore said as Hermione left.

"You must be Lily. The headmaster said that you would show me to the Gryffindor tower." Hermione said as you shook Lily's hand.

"Yes I am Lily Evans. And what is your name again?"

"Hermione Granger, Year 7. Brightest witch at my old school."

"Yes, well I see I have some competition this year! But I have to say that I feel bad for you now." Lily said.

"Why is that?"

"You'll be the only girl in the dorms in Gryffindor. I'm a Gryffindor also, but because I'm head girl and I get my own dorm room without any racket."

"That sound kind of nice, at my old school, I shared a dorm with these two girls that would never just shut up. They would always talk and never let me sleep or study in peace. Then I'd try to go into the common room and then my two best friends Harry and Ron would nag about me studying so much. The just don't understand that I study so much because I feel I need to prove myself as strong to other people because I'm muggle-born." Hermione said feeling completely safe telling Lily this.

"Wow. I can relate. I am to a muggle-born. Is that why you did the stunning spell when you heard Snape calling me a Mudblood?"

"Yes." She said but she wanted to say that Harry would kill her if she didn't.

"Thank you, but I think nothing of being called one. I have a question though, where did you go to school before?"

"Salem Witches and Wizard Academy in America." Hermione said the first thing that came to mind.

"Why do you have a British accent then?"

"I live in England with my parents when I'm not at school."

"Oh that's good."

"Yeah, but earlier you said you felt bad for me being the only girl in the dorms, what did you mean?"

"Well, the Marauders, which is James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. They have a love of pulling pranks, and will torturing Severus. So when you're not in you dorms, or even in your dorms watch out."

"I think that I'll be able to handle them, they sound like some people that I know." Hermione said though she was laughing in her head.

"You'll probably won't be thinking that when they start pulling pranks on you. By the way we're here." Lily said before they walked in. "Fairy Pops."

The common room was quiet, that's strange. Hermione walked in and saw that it looked the same, dark wood flooring, the red rug that sat in front of the huge fireplace, the same sofa, and the same chairs. Then there was a boy with sandy blond hair ready a book. She figured out that that was probably a younger Remus Lupin.

"Remus, this is Hermione. Make sure she gets in ok. Or well the hexes and jinxes I know will come into play." Lily said.

"I will and you know it Lily. It's the other three well two you have to look out for."

"I know, that's why the same goes for them, they just won't have no warning."

"Ha ha. Very funny Lily." Came a voice that sounded familiar. Hermione looked to face Sirius. She felt another batch of tears when she fought the urge to go hug him.

"Lily, what do I own the pleasure of you being here?" Another boy that looked identical to Harry except he didn't have green eyes.

"James, I'm just bringing the new girl Hermione up here. And Sirius quit checking her out." Lily said as Hermione blushed. Hermione knew she changed, physically. She now had straight, shiny hair that came down to her hips. She has grown in various places and she knew that she was becoming somewhat pretty, she just didn't know that Sirius Black would be checking her out.

"Well what can I say? When I get around a beautiful girl I just can't help it." But it didn't come from Sirius it came from, James.


	3. The Library

A/N: It will take awhile till I will be able to get to the good part. But first Hermione is going to date other people.

A/N 2: Disclaimer, I don't own any of the characters!

"HUH?" Remus asked aloud. He thought that James never looked at any other girl but Lily.

"Did that come out loud? It wasn't supposed to. Umm...Sorry Hermione if I offended you." James rushed the words.

"Well, well, well, Prongs didn't think you had it in you, to think anyone else was beautiful accept for Lily." Sirius said.

James blushed, as Lily walked out not being noticed. But Hermione did, and she would go see her later. But until then she will go to her dorm room. She ignored Sirius requests that she come back down. She went into the room that she used to share with Lavender and Parvati. She wasn't that close to them but still they considered her a friend and they did form a friendship. Hermione sat up in her room and cried herself asleep.

Hermione woke up at 2:43 in the morning, she decided that she would go and sneak into the library because she knew every hiding spot was. Her walk to the library was undisturbed; she knew the Librarian kept the door unlocked for students like her that liked to read in the middle of the night. She went and looked at books for time-travel. She came across one that was titled, _"Being in the Past in Getting back to the Future"_, she knew that would be to easy so she kept looking and she came across another book called, _"The Calling of the Past, Present, and Future."_ She thought that it might be able to work and plus it was at least 20 pounds. So she sat down at a long table and she started to read, she didn't noticed that another person came in and was reading over her shoulder.

"Hmm. "If you for a slim chance you get a pulling sensation lifting you away, and then landing in a different time or place. You have a chance to change something or make something happen. But there is no granted answer as to if you ever get back. But if you are lucky enough to figure out what you need to change or things you need to change; and if you change that you will have a chance to go to your time and be who you were before hand or you can stay where you went to and be who you now are." "Interesting." A voice be hide her said.

"Who do you think you are?" Hermione said not even knowing who she said it to.

"Serverus Snape. The one you stunned earlier." He said.

"Well you should really not call people names because it will always come back to haunt you." She said slyly not taking her eyes off the page, though she had a smile on her face.

"Let me guess another Gryffindor Mudblood." He said.

"Yup, damn proud of it too, so what are you going to do about this?" Hermione said proudly knowing that she can say anything to him now.

"Well because you're new I won't do anything that wrong." Serverus said with a smile. Then she heard him mutter something like, "And beautiful." Then he kissed her.

"What just happened?" Hermione said amazed that she thought the kiss was good, and that it sent many shivers down her back.

"Hmm…let me think. I just kissed you."

"I know but why?"

That was the question he didn't want to answer.

"I felt like it, and I have never kissed someone that I just met and I wanted to see how if felt."

"Oh, then get the hell away from me or…or I'll tell Sirius or Har…James."

"But one last question, why were you reading about time-travel?"

"It always interested me and I wanted to see what books that Hogwarts had." Hermione said, and it was a lie she hoped he'd buy.

"Oh, okay, sure." He said.

"What house are you in?" She had to ask just to seem new.

"Slytherin. My opinion the best damn house in this damn school. But then again who am I to say, I never hang out with anyone in my house except for Lucius Malfoy, and I never hang out with anyone in any other house. And why in the hell am I telling you this for." Serverus said shocked.

"I don't know, maybe it had to do with you just kissing me." Hermione sarcastically stated.

"Well…maybe and now why am I agreeing with a Gryffindor."

"I don't know, if you want you can go get a book and read, because I want to read at least 50 pages before I go back to my dorms, or I could take it up there because I have no one to yell at to shut up." Hermione said half-way to herself.

"You're lucky, that you don't have to be bothered with by other people when you're reading."

"Oh yeah, I'd like to beg the differ with you but try having people constantly yelling for you to come down."

"Yeah, you sound like you been here for years."

"I wish I have been."

"Do you play Qudditch?" Serverus randomly said.

"No, I hate flying." Hermione honestly answered.

"Well, do you like watching it?"

"My friends were on the Qudditch team and I went to their games. But why are you asking?

"Tomarrow is Sunday and it's the Gryffindor versus Slytherin in Quddich. I was wondering if you wanted to watch me play." Serverus said not knowing why he just asked her to watch him play.

"Won't it look odd if I a Gryffindor was watching the Slytherins and not my own house." Hermione flirted. _Why in the hell am I flirting with Professor Snape. Yeah, he's cute, his hair is clean cut, and it's not greasy and those eyes, so mysterious. What the hell._ She thought.

"Yeah, but you see I'm chaser so all of course it would be as if you were looking at the Gryffindors."

"Well, I guess I'll go. But I have to go to Hogsmeade afterwards. I wonder if I can bring Lily with me. I need to talk to her about some stuff that happened earlier." Hermione said

"What happened earlier?"

"Some stuff and she looked hurt and I want to apologize for the other person involved. By the way why are you being so nice to me while you are so mean to Lily?"

"Well Lily always tries to save me from James's and Sirius, it's not really Peter and Remus but sometimes they join in. It makes me look bad in front of my house. Other then that Lily is really nice, she sometimes helps me my work and listens to me when I know either I did something wrong or something that James or they do. Also let me guess that it was something James did."

"Yeah, he said that he thought I was beautiful and that he was checking me out."

"I'll kill him! Lily does like him but won't date him because of all the shit he does to me. But he does have good taste." He said but whispered the last part.

"I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow. We've been talking for more then an hour." With that Hermione left but not without giving Severus a kiss on the cheek.


	4. Qudditch,Hogsmeade, and Secrets

Hermione woke up again at 8:00 am on Sunday due to all the noise coming from downstairs. She got up and brushed her hair and placed a Red and gold ribbon in it, then got dressed in a red shirt and jeans, brushed her teeth then went downstairs to the common room.

When she made it downstairs, she saw the Quidditch team in their uniforms and their brooms at hand. She saw Remus sitting in a chair in his uniform (Hermione learned that he was the Keeper for the team) reading a book. (They talked almost the whole day the day before and became "close friends") So she had to jump on him.

"What did you do that for?" Remus asked.

"Because I felt like it!" Hermione innocently said.

"Well, you know I need to get up." He said.

"No you don't, you just want me off your lap. She said

"Well if I really wanted you off my lap I'd just do this." He said as he picked her up and thru her over his shoulder.

"You got a pretty nice ass, did you know that?" Hermione smirked.

At that Remus then thru her on the couch and laid on top of her.

"Thank you." Remus said before he kissed her. She didn't want to be she compared Remus kiss to Snape's but she did and she didn't have to same feeling when Remus kissed her to when Snape did.

"James look at this, little moony found himself a girl." Sirius teased. But James just ignored this comment and looked away. Hermione saw this but didn't say or do anything.

"We have to go kicks Slytherin's ass now! Now get on that Field now!" James said trying to inspire his team, but he really wasn't good at speeches or pep talks. Hermione gave Remus a kiss on the cheek for good luck and gave Sirius and James a hug and did nothing to Peter. After they left she ran to the library to meet Serverus like they planned yesterday.

"Hey, I thought you weren't coming for a second." Serverus said as Hermione went to their meeting spot.

"I always keep true to my word." Hermione said.

"Well I try to." Serverus said with a smirk.

"I want to wish a good luck, because you know Gryffindors are so much better.

"Sorry to burst your bubble honey but Slytherins are sneaky and they always have to win what they want."

"Well, Gryffindors always have to be on top."

"I'll keep that in mind." He said with a grin plastered on his lips.

"Haha very funny." Hermione said as she playfully slapped him.

"I have to go to the pitch now."

"Good luck." Hermione said before she kissed him on the lips.

"This game will be for you." He said before he left stunned.

'_Why did I just kiss him? I'm with Remus! Damn this bites. Why me?'_ Hermione thought before she left to go watch the game.

During the game Hermione sat next to Lily and she apologized to her for James and asked her to go to Hogsmeade with her after the game. Lily accepted her apology and said yes to going to Hogsmeade. Lily kept pointing out that Serverus was doing a hell of a lot better this game and that he been looking at Hermione with every point he made, which made Hermione blush. Then Lily pointed out that Remus kept looking and smiling at Hermione when he blocked a quaffle. This made Hermione feel guilty.

"Hermione, you're with Remus, right?" Lily said

"Yeah." Was all that Hermione could say.

"You're hiding something." Lily eyed her.

"I'll tell you when we go to Hogsmeade. By the way I already asked the headmaster. So don't worry."

"Ok, now let's watch the game." Lily said. Strangely at the exact time the snitch was caught, by Lucius Malfoy!

"WHAT?" All the Gryffindors yelled, even Hermione. After everyone quit yelling and hollering everyone went to the common rooms. Except Hermione and Lily. They made their way across the grounds to Hogsmeade. But were stopped when Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Told you that game was for you." A deep voice said

Hermione turned around to feel lips connecting with hers, after that Hermione said, "You did put on a show."

"Umm hi, you know that I'm still her." Lily said with a look of shock.

"Sorry Lily didn't see you there." Serverus apologized.

"It's ok, I guess." Lily said with her mouth still to the ground.

"I have to go before someone notices that I'm gone." Serverus said as he kissed Hermione on the cheek. "12:00 tonight, meeting spot." Then he ran into the castle.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do." Lily said in a serious tone.

"I know that's what I was going to tell you about." Hermione said.

They walked in silence till they made it to the "Three Broomsticks."

"Now what was that back there?" Lily said

"Serverus." Hermione said trying to avoid Lily getting mad

"I know that but why did he kiss you."

"Because…I don't know. This is the third time we kissed."

"Huh? I barely see you two together."

"Maybe that's because we stay away till we see each when nobody is around."

"But, but, what about Remus?"

"I don't know. Can I trust you with a secret?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm not supposed to tell anyone. Dumbledore's orders.

"I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Ok, you might not believe me. But here I go, I arrived here January 9, 1979 they day I left was January 9, 1996."

"What that is 24 years. You got sent here from the future."

"Yes, and I know You, James, Sirius, Remus and Serverus. I know about all their secrets, I know about their, well yours, and I know all their fates."

"My child" Lily said with tears

"You remember me telling you about Harry. Harry, my best friend, He is your son." Hermione smiled as she thought of Harry. Do you want to see a picture of him? I have a picture." Hermione was happy that she still had the picture that she keeps in her pocket at all time.

"Please" Lily said.

Hermione took out the picture of Her, Harry and Ron at the end of their first year.

"That's Harry" Hermione point to Harry. "That's Ron, and that is of course me. It was at the end of our first year."

"He looks so much like James. Do I get married to him?" Lily asked. Hermione just tried to look innocent.

"I DO!" Lily yelled.

"Shh. Keep it down." Hermione said

"Do you know that I have a bit of a crush on him?"

"Yes, and he has the biggest crush on you, he had since he first saw you. I learned that from Harry's Godfather."

"And who might he be?"

"Sirius."

"What? I trust him with my baby!"

"Yes, But he will mature a little bit."

"Just a little bit! Is he still cocky?"

"No."

"Why?

"So Serverus is my professor."

"Really? And nice try to change the subject."

"Lily, really I can't say, because if I have my way it's not going to happen."

"Hermione, time is a very dangerous thing to mess with."

"Me, Ron, and Harry has been in much more dangerous things. I don't want Harry to deal with it, so I am, Please don't ask any questions."

"Oh ok. Let's go the rest of your supplies." Lily said trying change the subject because Hermione was getting angry, and honestly she didn't want to see her angry.

"Sorry about that I just started to think of some stuff and I got carried away."

"It's ok. You just started to scare me that all."

"But I can tell you that Sirius, Remus loves Harry with all their hearts just like you and James; they wouldn't let anything happen to him, they would rather sacrifice themselves then let anything happen to him." Hermione said as Lily started to cry.

"Is that what happens to Sirius? He gets killed for Harry." Lily asked wiped a tear away. At this Hermione starts to cry.

"I miss him, that why I was so excited to see him here." Hermione said.

"That changes my mind about all the Marauders." Lily said

"Yeah, told you that they reminded me of some people." Hermione made herself laugh so that she wouldn't break down.

"So you did. Let's get your stuff!" Lily said as she finished her butterbeer.

The rest of the shopping went fast, dress robes, some book, and some other things; thankfully she didn't have to get a new wand. It wasn't until 10:00 when they got back to the Gryffindor tower.

"Hermione, Where were you? I was worried." Remus said as he kissed her forehead.

"I have been in Hogsmeade with Lily. Where is she?" Hermione said as she scanned the room for Lily. She found her in a corner kissing/making out with James.

"Ok, Hermione what did you today that would make Lily do that?" Remus asked.

"I told the truth." Hermione said with a smile. "Honey I'm tired, I'll talk to you in the morning." Then gave Remus a light kiss on the lips and went upstairs to get ready to see Serverus. Then there was a knock on her window.


	5. Tickling and fighting in the night

"Hermione, it's me! I know that you probably would be able to go to Library tonight so I decided that I would come get you and take you for a flight." Serverus said.

"You know that I hate flying, so come in." Hermione said as she opened the window and Serverus came in.

"Nice room." He said before he kissed her. But the kiss was broken when Lily came in the room.

"I'm getting quite scared of always seeing you two like this." Lily said

"What did you want Lily?" Hermione whined.

"I was just saying that me and James got together." Lily said

"We figured that you two would." Serverus said.

"Yeah, now Lily I need to talk to Serverus about something." Hermione said trying to get rid of Lily.

"Yeah, sure talking." Lily sarcastically said.

"Lily just get out." Serverus said seriously, sounding like the greasy professor Hermione knew.

"Alright, alright. I can take a hint." Lily said as she ran down the steps.

"So what where you wanting to talk to me about?" He said as he waved his arms around her waist.

"I was wanting to say that I'm going to break up with Remus." Hermione said.

"You are?" Serverus said with a smile.

"Yup, and do you want to know why?"

"Yeah, but I think that I have a pretty good idea."

"Because I think I would be better with this other guy."

"Hmm…I think I have some competition."

"Yeah, this guy I've alone known for three days, and he's sweet, caring, always showing off for me."

"Sounds like a nice guy."

"Yes, he is, and he is ever so sexy, and smart."

"He'd probably say yes to you."

"Would you now?"

"Yes."

"So I'll break up with Remus in the morning."

"Ok. But what will we do till then?"  
"Hmm…the same thing we were doing before Lily interrupted."

"Umm that doesn't seem too bad of an idea." Serverus said before pulling Hermione into a passionate kiss. Hermione lead them to the bed, and Serverus tried to pull her shirt up and Hermione stopped him.

"Not tonight, it's too early to do that right now, I want my first time to me amazing, just not based about lust." Hermione said, "But I do want you to spend the night with me."

"I understand, because I can't believe I'm telling you this, but it would be my first. And Yes I will spend the night." Serverus said kissing her neck.

"I need to get changed, I'll be right back." Hermione said getting up and getting her night clothes

While she was gone Serverus took off his shirt, and he kept his black pants on. When she came back in she was wearing a black silk night gown that went to her feet and had two straps holding it up.

"Do you wear that all the time to bed?" Serverus said amazed

"Yes, why?" Hermione said.

"Well it's umm very sexy, that's why." Serverus said as he looked her up and down.

"I can go put on some less appealing, if you want." Hermione said

"No that is fine." Severus said with a smirk.

"That's what I thought."Hermione said. At that Hermione went to lie in her bed. "You can come join me, if you want." Serverus slowly walked over to the bed and slowly lay down beside Hermione. Hermione placed an arm over Serverus's six pack, when he started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, just that tickled." Serverus said still laughing.

"Oh really." Hermione said with a smile.

"Don't, or I'll have to find your ticklish spot or spots." Serverus said still laughing. Hermione didn't hear him in time she already started to tickle him. Then he got on top of her and started to poke and tickle her, and she still didn't quit tickling him.

(In the common room)

"What is she laughing so hard about when nobody is in there with her?" Remus asked Sirius who was the only one up at the time.

"I don't know bud, but I do know a spell the will undo the hex that is placed on the stairs leading up there, if you want it." Sirius said with a smirk.

"I am a little curious, what is it?" Remus said.

"Just follow me my dear old friend." Sirius said as he walked to the being of the girls' dormitories, well girl dormitories.

"Say the Release spell which is Relashio! They obviously thought that every guy would think too intelligently." Sirius said.

"Thanks Sirius. Relashio!" Remus said and walked up the stairs and walked to the room where all the laughter was coming from. But there was also another laugh, a man's laugh. Remus busted open the door and saw Serverus Snape of all people on top of his girlfriend! Remus went over and grabbed Snape by the hair and slams him into the floor.

"REMUS! QUIT THIS RIGHT NOW!" Hermione yelled as Serverus gets up and punches Remus in the mouth, blooding him mouth.

"SERVERUS CUT IT OUT!" Hermione yelled yet again.

"BABY I CAN'T, I WAS TRYING TO BE WITH YOU BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND THIS IDOT HAD TO INTRUPT ME TICKLING YOU!" Serverus yelled as he punched Remus in the Stomach. Remus then got up and punched Serverus in the nose, blooding it. Then Remus turned to Hermione with hurt in his eyes.

"Hermione, I thought that you liked me, I thought you wanted to be with me not some damn Slytherin. I haven't ever thought of anyone like the way I thought of you. Obviously you thought nothing of me." Remus said.

"Remus, I never want to hurt you, I was going to tell you tomorrow. I never wanted to hurt you, you've been hurt enough." Hermione said with tears.

"Then why did you hurt me Hermione?" Remus said as he walked back down the stairs.

"I'm sorry Serverus. I don't know how he got up here. And did you mean what you said when you said that you loved me?" Hermione said and asked.

"It's okay, I'd fight for to be with you anytime, and yes I did mean I did mean it when I said I love you. With you there is this feeling in me that I never felt before and I know that I've only known you for three days but I'd do anything for you. I couldn't see myself without you." Serverus said revealing all his feelings to her.

"I feel the same way, and that is why I think that I need to tell you something." Hermione said with a tear of joy steaming down her face.

"And what do you need to tell me?" Serverus said with a look of seriousness.

"Well you remember the first night I was here in the Library?" Hermione asked

"Yeah you were reading _The Calling of the Past, Present, and Future _because you said you were interested in time-travel." Serverus said.

"Well, I hate time-travel for one thing; I was looking for a way to get back to my time, 1996. But I couldn't image going back, though you are in my life then, you aren't the same person, you act depressed, and you always snap at me, when I rise my head to answer a question in class." Hermione said as she started to cry.

"I don't know that I would be able to not miss you, but I do know that even if I did that, I'm truly sorry, as that I never want to see you hurt or be hurt. But I'm a professor?"

"Yes, Mister Potion Master Professor." Hermione said with a smirk.

"Hmm…I have always been good with potions." Serverus said.

"I'm getting tired, it what 3:00 AM! We have classes in the morning!" Hermione yelled as she climbed into bed. "Aren't you coming to bed?"

"Yes, but you know we can skip classes, say that we're sick?" Serverus said as she cuddled up to him.

"Me miss class? Ha!" Hermione said seriously. That was the last thing spoken as they drifted into a good night sleep in each other arms.


	6. More Secrets reavaled

A/N: In this chapter there is a lot of swearing.

In the morning Hermione woke up at 7:00 am and was still tired but she knew that she had to wake up and wake up Serverus which felt comfortable and that made her not wasn't helping her get up either. She rolled over and was on top of Serverus and she kissed him to wake him up.

"Umm Hermione, can we please stay here?" Serverus begged not even opening his eyes yet.

"Well you can stay here if you want; I have to go to breakfast and to class. It would look bad if on the first day of class for me if I'm not there." Hermione said.

"What class do you got after the first one?" He asked

"Double potion with Professor Pairish" She said

"I'll see you there, until then I'm going to get some more sleep. I'll even set a wizard alarm clock. Which doesn't shut up until you wake up." Serverus said as he drifted back to sleep, "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Serverus."

Hermione walked down to the Great Hall to grab a piece of toast before classes started at 7:45 but it was already 7:15 when she was ready to leave and it was 7:27 when she arrived. She took a seat next to Lily who was still happy about her and James getting together. Hermione was actually happy that the Marauders weren't there yet.

"Lily, I need to talk to you about something that happened last night." Hermione said.

"Yes, go ahead."

"Well after you left me and Serverus, I asked him to spend the night. He did and I was dressed in a black silk night gown and he was wearing no shirt and was wearing pants, I thought that I'd that because I saw how big your eyes were getting. But anyways we were tickling each other and I don't know how but Remus got passed the charmed staircase and saw me and Serverus together." Hermione explained "Then they fought and Remus got a bloody mouth and Serverus received a bloody nose and then Serverus said he loved me and Serverus is still in my room sleeping because he's still tired and he's going to sleep until Potions."

"Damn, you had an exciting night. Even though Remus is like a brother to me, I'm still your friend. I have to say that if you hurt him again I'll kick your ass." Lily said with a smile, Hermione hugged her.

Then, all four of the Marauders came in, and looked as if they had a vengeance.

"LILY! Get the hell away from that traitor!" James yelled.

"James, I know what happened last night, and I'm still her friend, even though I think that she should have told Remus earlier that day." Lily said as she stood her ground.

"Lily, did you know all along?" Remus asked

"I've known since earlier yesterday, after the match." Explained Lily.

"Also, I'm no traitor. When somebody loves someone nothing will come above that. So what if I'm in love with a Slytherin, they are people too. They feel things too, just like James knowing that Lily was the one for him the moment they met. So, throw me to the side, I don't care! As long as I know that he will always be there for me, you won't ruin anything!" Hermione said as she went to leave to go back to her dorm. But someone caught her arm, it was Remus.

"Hermione, I understand that feeling. I felt it for you. But I see that you really do love that idiot, though it will be hard for me to accept, I hope that you'll forgive me." Remus said as he kissed Hermione's cheek.

"I really didn't want to hurt you." Hermione said.

"Moony! How could you accept her and that Greasy git!" Sirius yelled.

"I can by knowing that I'll always love her and I want her to be happy." Remus said as he took a seat and Hermione sat between him and Lily.

"Padfoot, forget it, ok? I accept it to." James said as he sat across from Lily.

"Whatever, I will accept it for now but, if he hurts you, all the Marauders will be kicking some ass!" Sirius said smiling.

After that all of them talked, and laughed until their first class, which was Defense against the Dark Arts.

For Hermione the class was a joke, her, Harry, and Ron already learned "Reducto" The Reductor curse, the curse that blast thru solid objects. She learned nothing yet, and she was the first one (like always) to correctly do the curse. She was excited about Potions next class because she would be able to see Serverus. So the class was over before she knew it, and she basically skipped to the dungeons.

"Hermione!" Someone yelled behind her. She turned to see Serverus.

"Hey, how was your sleep? Also don't worry about them." Hermione said as the Marauder walked behind them.

"My sleep was ok. But I think that I should walk ahead, with me being a Slytherin it would look normal that I would be walking with some Gryffindors." Serverus said as he ran into the class room.

"I still don't like him." Sirius whispered into Hermione's ear and Hermione slapped him playfully.

"Come on." Lily said

"Hold Evans, I want to meet your new friend" A platinum blond boy said. "Name is Lucius Malfoy."

"My name is Hermione Granger; yes that is a muggle name. I'm sure by the way you look you don't like muggles so, yeah let cut to the chase, what do you want?" Hermione angrily said

"Umm a feisty one, I don't like muggles, but I might make an exception for you, Hermione." Lucius said as he pushed his way closer to her.

"Get the hell away from her Lucius!" Serverus came out of no where and held Hermione.

"Wow, this a sight, my dear old mate with a Gryffindor slut." Lucius said.

"She isn't no slut! She's my girl and I won't let a fucker like you treat less then perfect!" Serverus yelled.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk, is that a way to talk to someone that always been there for you?" Lucius smirked

"Perfectly well, when that person has always put you a harms way, and when he tries to do shit with every girl in the school, and don't even make me bring the time you tried and I caught you trying to rape Lily!" Serverus yelled. But at that James jumped on Lucius and started to beat him senseless. Sirius started beat Crabbe and Remus started to beat Goyle. As to Peter running and Serverus trying to comfort and get Lily and Hermione out of the Dungeon.

"Lily, I'm sorry that I told them. I was angry. I'm so sorry." Serverus pleaded.

"It's ok, I know that it would come out sooner or later, just I didn't want it to. I forgive you though." Lily said.

"Lily, remember me telling you that I'm from the future?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, why?" Lily looked at Hermione strangely.

"Well, do you know who Voltemort is?" Hermione asked as Serverus looked scared.

"Yes, he's rising to power." Lily said.

"Well, Lucius is going to become one of his followers" Hermione looked up at Serverus, "They are called Death eaters. And do you remember me saying that me, Harry and Ron has faced worst things then time?"

"Yeah." Lily looked worried.

"Well, we've fought death-eaters, and Harry has face Voltemort, almost killed him quit a few times. But anyways, Lucius in the future will have a kid named Draco, and he tried to rape me too, but Ron was there and stopped him."

"I'll be right back." Serverus said highly pissed off and went and helped James kick Lucius's ass. Serverus pushed James out of the way and went and punched Lucius in the nose, causing it to break, then he grabbed and broke Lucius dick.

"Now, he won't be able to have children." Serverus said as he went over and hugged Hermione. "James, Sirius, and Remus, Get out of the Dungeons, go to the Room of Requirements, and I know you three know where that is! We'll be there after we throw these three idiots somewhere!"

"Ok Serverus. That sounded weird." Sirius said as he, Remus and James went to the Room of Requirements.

"So use the body bind hex and then use hovering spell to move them into that closet and fast" Serverus order.

"Um…I like it when I man takes charge." Hermione flirted and Serverus blushed.

"Come on, quit that, I don't want to know that." Lily joked.

So the three of them did exactly that, they moved the three of them into the closet and ran to the Room of Requirements.


	7. As one and Decisions

When Serverus, Hermione, and Lily made it safely to the Room of Requirement James was the only one in there.

"Where's Black and Lupin?" Serverus asked.

"Back in the Gryffindor tower." James said as he went and grabbed Lily and just held her and telling her that he will never let anything hurt her again.

"Serverus, I just wanted to thank you." James said as he looked up with a tear-stained face.

"James it's alright, she's like the little sister that I don't have, and I wouldn't let anything happen to her." Serverus said as he shook James's hand.

"Serverus there is two rooms if you and Hermione need to talk, I knew that me and Lily would have to talk so I thought that you and Hermione might need to too." James said as he pointed to the two rooms. "Come on Lily, we really do need to talk."

"Ok." Lily said as she walked with James to the room.

"Do you really think that they are going to talk?" Hermione asked.

"No but I really think we do." Serverus said sounding serious.

"Well come on then." Hermione said as she led Serverus into the other room James was talking about.

The walls were white, and the carpet was blood red. Then there was a king sized bed that had white silk bed spreading.

"Obviously, he thought that we weren't going to talk either." Hermione laughed.

"Who is Harry?" Serverus asked randomly.

"One of my best friends in the future, he's Lily's and James's boy." Hermione said.

"Oh, why is it he went after Voltemort?" He asked.

"I really don't want to say, because if I have my way it's not going to happen." She said.

"What happened? Please tell me." He asked

"Damn it, I wasn't going to say, but here I go. Voltemort killed James and Lily, and because of Lily's sacrifice for her son, Voltemort got stopped by Harry. Now there is a prophecy saying that the only time that either one of them can live is if they kill the other." Hermione explained.

"Oh, now can I tell you something?" Serverus asked.

"Of course." Hermione said.

"Lucius is already a death eater, and he was trying to convince me to join him. Even my parents are. I don't want to be one, but I see no choice." Serverus admitted.

"You do have a choice Serverus, you don't have to. You can tell everyone to fuck themselves because you have that choice. I'll tell you the truth, the future you took that mark, he works for the Light as a spy. But he lives his life in misery, fear, and its hell for him. Most of his students are scared of him. Now, I'm not scared of him though he has hurt me, always calling me a know-it-all, and yeah maybe I am but the way he says it, he makes it seem like a damn insult!"

"I don't want to be that person. I'm not taking the mark; I'd rather die then hurt you, I love you to much then to take it."

"The first I said I loved you I thought did I really just say I loved the Greasy Git of a Potion Professor."

"Well at least I kissed a Know-it-all." Serverus said as Hermione kissed him.

"I think we should talk to the Headmaster about placing you in Gryffindor." Hermione said after she broke the kiss.

"How about before dinner, just not now." Serverus said as he turned a chair into a dozen of roses and they flew into his hands and he gave them to Hermione.

"Aww…that is sweet." Hermione said as she kissed and knocked Serverus down.

"Umm…what are you doing?" Serverus asked

"Shut up, quit thinking." Hermione said before she took off his shirt and kissed him, getting up and leading him to the bed.

"I love you." Serverus said undoing her shirt.

"I love you too."

"Are you sure you want to do this." Serverus asked.

"I've never been so sure." Hermione said as she smiled

So the day wore on, Serverus and Hermione had not a worry in the world. They became one. Then when Hermione fell asleep in Serverus arms, she had the same sensation that she did four days ago.

When Hermione landed she was on clouds, and two people were walking to towards her.

"Hermione you accomplished what you went back in time to do, have Serverus not take the Dark Mark." The woman said

"Now you have a choice, do you want to stay in this time, or do you want to go back to your time?" The man said.

"Won't this rewrite time if I stay?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but of course it can be better, or worst." The woman said

"I think I'm going to…going…can you bring anyone up here at anytime?" Hermione asked

"Yes, we can, but why?" The man said.

"I want to bring Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, and Lily Evans and James Potter here. I want to have Harry meet his parents and I want to say good-bye to him and Ron. I mean my parents are dead so I don't have to say good-bye to them." Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"Honey we can bring Harry, Ronald, Lily, and James here. That's to no problem." The woman said

"Thank you." Was all Hermione could say.

In a matter of minutes Harry, Ron, Lily, and James stood in front of Hermione.

"Mom, dad, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yeah Harry, it's them. But I don't think your dad knows…I haven't told him, but I did tell your mom." Hermione said with a smile at seeing Lily's eyes.

"Come here now young man! Damn James that sounds weird saying that. Oh by the way this is our son Harry." Lily said as she hugged Harry.

"Hi mom and dad, I miss you guys everyday." Harry said on the verge of tears.

"Hermione, where in the bloody hell are we?" Ron asked

"In the middle of time, we're time is frozen, Ron." Hermione said

"So this is Ron, Hermione." Lily said as she hugged Ron

"Harry, I have to say your mom is hot." Ron said. But when Harry heard that he went over and punched Ron in the eye.

"Yeah, that's my boy." James said with a smile "But too bad I did get there first through."

"Hermione, why are we all here?" Lily asked hugging Harry again.

"Umm…I got placed back in time for a reason." At that Harry and Ron both looked Hermione with concentration "That was to make sure Serverus doesn't take the dark mark which indicates that someone is a follower of Voltemort's, which Voltemort in the future kill you Lily and you James that is way Harry said I miss you guys everyday. But anyways, tonight I and Serverus had a talk and he said he wasn't going to take the mark because of me. So that is why you four and I are here. I have the choice to stay in the past and live my life, or I can go to my time. I want you guys to be the first people that know my decision." Hermione explained.

"So what is it?" Ron asked.

"Harry, Ron I love you guys with all my heart, but I fell in love with someone in the past, his name is Serverus Snape. I don't want to leave him. I don't want to leave you guys either but I have to make up my mind and I have. I'm sorry Harry and Ron. But I'll always be there for you guys, even if I will be years older then you two. I hopefully be there to hold you when you are just babies, be able to play with you when you are toddlers, be able to watch you grow, and see you going to Hogwarts. I'm staying in the past." Hermione said as she broke down into tears.

"It's ok Hermione, we understand. Just we'll miss you." Harry let go of his mom to go and hug the crying Hermione.

"WHAT YOUR IN LOVE WITH SNAPE?" Ron yelled and everyone laughed.

"Thanks for the laugh Ron, and yes I am in love with him." Hermione said laughing.

"Mione' you know I'll miss you, just now who are me and Harry going to protect?" Ron said teary eyed

"How bout' Ginny?" Hermione said.

"She'd kill us if we tried, She's can take care of herself she has proven that when she almost killed Draco yesterday." Harry said

"And I missed it!" Hermione yelled, "Oh well though if Serverus has his way Lucius won't be able to have kids."

"If I have my way about it, he won't be living by tomorrow night." James mumbled to Harry and Ron

"You know Harry; you really are like your dad." Hermione said with a smile "But you Ron, your like Sirius."

"Hermione, we heard your decision and your time is up with Ron and Harry." The man that first greeted her said

"I love you guys." Hermione said crying and hugging Ron and Harry.

"We love you too." Harry and Ron said together crying.

"I love you too Mom and dad." Harry said as he ran and hugged his mom and dad then Ron and Harry disappeared and James, Lily, and Hermione went back to 1979.

A/N: It's not over yet, there still quit a lot of chapters yet that I want to place.


	8. Changing Houses

After Hermione made her decision she landed right next to Serverus.

"Serverus, wake up!" Hermione yelled as she shook Serverus.

"Yeah, baby what's wrong?" Serverus jumped up.

"Nothing, it's just that I'm never leaving to go back to 1996. Just thought that you'd want to know." Hermione said then kissed him.

"WHAT? You're not living, love." Serverus said with a smile.

"Nope." Hermione said before she heard Lily and James yelling for her.

"HERMIONE DID THAT REALLY HAPPEN?" James yelled as he busted through the door. "Wow, to much, I'll be sitting out somewhere else." When he saw that Hermione and Serverus was undressed.

"Come on, me, Lily, and James will explain." Hermione said as wrapped herself in the silk sheet as Serverus wrapped the other blanket around his waist and they walked hand and hand to the other room.

"James, Lily that really did happen." Hermione said

"So I really did hug my son?" Lily asked.

"Yes, you did really hug Harry." Hermione said

"Can someone fill me in or I'm going back to bed." Serverus said

"Okay, Okay, I will." Hermione said excited. "I got lifted somewhere, I don't really know where but in the middle of time. I was greeted by this man and this women and they said I accomplished whatever I was suppose to accomplish and I had a choice to either stay here or go back to my time. But, I wanted somebody to meet his parents, so I was able to bring Harry and Ron along with Lily and James to wherever I was. I wanted them there to also to here my answer in person, that as you can see I'm staying. Don't even say why didn't you want me to be the first person, it's because I wanted to tell you in a different way." Hermione explained

"Oh really now?" Serverus asked with a grin

"Yeah." Hermione seductively said

"Umm I think dinner is in a half in hour. How about we ALL go down?" James yelled.

"Shit, I and Serverus have to go to see if we could get his house changed. Meet you two in the Great Hall." Hermione rushed to say as she was basically pulling Serverus out of the door.

They ran to the Gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office.

"Ginger Root Lollies." Hermione said and the statue twisted into spiral steps.

"Miss Granger, Mister Snape, What can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked when they rushed into the room.

"We came because of an accident that happened." Serverus said

"And what might that be?" Dumbledore asked with that reassuring twinkle in his eye.

"The accident that caused Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe to end up in a broom closet." Severus said.

"See sir, Malfoy was making some moves on me when Serverus saw he told him to get away from me and some words spilled and some people got a hold of them and so on and so on and…" Hermione stopped in mid-sentence as Dumbledore finished the sentence.

"You two think that he should be moved and I agree." Dumbledore said as he grabbed the sorting hat, "You will have to have the sorting house re-house you."

Dumbledore placed the hat on top of Serverus's head.

"Hmm…You're no Slytherin no more that's for sure. You are clever like a Ravenclaw, but that's not what house I'm going to be placing you. You're not a Hufflepuff that's for sure, always too happy. But that only leave one house left, Gryffindor! You learned to be loyal, and to think of others." The sorting hat said.

Dumbledore took of the hat off Serverus, and then said, "Congratulations Serverus, I always known that you'd make a fine Gryffindor. I'm sure that Hermione will show you the way after dinner.

"Ok, headmaster." Serverus said as he tried but failed to pull Hermione out of the office.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Dumbledore asked.

"Nothing is wrong Albus; it's just that I know that I won't be going back to my time." Hermione said as she looked around at all the things that she saw had already saw many different times before with Harry and Ron.

"How do you know that Hermione?" The headmaster asked

"Because I had choice to go back to my time, or stay here, I decided that this is my time now." Hermione said as she left with Serverus.

Serverus and Hermione walked hand and hand to the Great Hall, with James, and Lily waiting to hear if Serverus's house was changed.

"Are you alright?" Serverus said before they entered to Great Hall.

"Yes, I will be." Hermione said as hugged him and the entered the Hall.

Hermione sat next to Lily as Serverus sat next the James. Then Dumbledore stood and said, "As that all of you can clearly see there is a new addition to Gryffindor. This is because of some mishaps that happened earlier today. So I hope that the Gryffindors won't treat Mister Snape any different then anyone else."

Everyone looked at the Table to see if it was true, and sure enough it was. People wondered 'how could a Slytherin become a Gryffindor' or 'what happened that made this happen.' But the Gryffindors really didn't care, because if he was accepted by the Marauders that always tortured Serverus then there was no problem. So dinner wore on, and Serverus was still getting glares from the Slytherins but he didn't care. He would be closer to Hermione.

Around 8:30 everyone was finished eating and it was time to go to the common rooms. Hermione and Lily talked and walked ahead of everyone.

"So Lily, why aren't you going towards your Head girl room?" Hermione asked.

"I can still stay in the Gryffindor tower whenever I please." Lily answered.

"What do you think James, Serverus, Sirius and Remus are talking about?" Hemione asked.

"Probably about what they think we are talking about or about pranks or Qudditch." Lily said as sure enough she was right

"Prongs what do you think that they are talking about?" Remus asked

"I don't know Moony. But I do think that Serverus needs a place on the Qudditch team, he had some skills, and he proved that yesterday." James said as he patted Serverus on the back.

"I was just showing off for Hermione." Serverus said.

"Yeah that makes two of us." Remus added.

"I really didn't mean anything against you when me and you fought." Serverus apologized.

"It's alright man." Remus said

"Aw man this is fucking weird!" Sirius randomly yelled.

"What is?" James asked

"Us being nice to Sna…Severus." Sirius said, "But I guess if he's good to Hermione then that doesn't matter. By the way James, I think that we should kick off Peter, he's really isn't a good chaser."

"My idea exactly." James said.

"I don't want to take anyone place." Serverus said

"We really don't even like Peter, he just hangs around us and he was an alright chaser." James explained.

"I guess, but it just I don't want to be a burden." Serverus said, "Hey I'll be right back."

Serverus ran to where Hermione was and weaved his arms around her waist from behind.


	9. Flying and Hawaii

A/N: Thanks for the Reviews.

Latinachikita: Thanks you for all the good reviews.

JTBJAB: No I didn't notice the date.

Really-A-Dopey-1: Thank you so much, I read "Hold me" and I liked it so much but I never got time to review.

(A month later, Feb. 13, 1979)

"You know since we got Serverus on the team we are unstoppable!" Sirius excitedly yelled as they celebrated another win against Slytherin in the common room.

"Yeah, I really have to give it to him, he is good." Remus agreed.

"Where is he anyways?" James asked as he looked around.

"Honey, the last time I saw him he was with Hermione trying to get her on a broom." Lily said as she held on to James.

"Well at least I got a girl that likes flying, and who is a chaser." James said proud.

While the James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius was in the Gryffindor tower, Serverus was outside with Hermione trying to get her on a broom.

"NO! I hate flying!" Hermione bellowed.

"Well, ok but I'm taking a flight, now do you want to come with me? You don't even have to go by yourself; you won't have do anything but hold on to me!" Serverus said as sat on broom.

"I will go, but if I fall I'm going to kick your ass." Hermione complained as she placed herself behind Serverus

"Hold on." Serverus said as he lifted off, "Now was that so bad?"

"Shut it!" Hermione said

"You know that I was trying to get you up here for a reason." Serverus said with a smirk on his face.

"And what is that?" Hermione asked

"I got permission from the Headmaster to take you off grounds for the night." Serverus answered

"Why did he give you permission?" Hermione asked

"Because he owes me a favor." Serverus said.

"Oh ok. Where are we going?" Hermione said

"Somewhere where nothing and no one will see us." Serverus answered.

"Why are you so secretive?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know it's a gift." Serverus joked.

"When are we going to be there?" Hermione asked yet another question.

"In a bit, and you are full of questions tonight." Serverus smiled.

"Yes I am but I don't want to go somewhere I don't know!" Hermione yelled

"Well, we will be there within two or three hours." Serverus said.

"WHAT? THAT LONG! TELL ME WHERE WE ARE GOING!" Hermione yelled.

"Quit yelling, we are flying half way around the world to Hawaii." Serverus explained, "That is why I love flying on a broom so much, it's faster then a plane."

"Oh, I'm sorry for yelling, I just panicked." Hermione said

"It's ok, just you're scary when your mad." Serverus said.

(Two and an half hours later)-

Hermione had fallen asleep holding on to Serverus's waist, as she laid her head on his back.

"Hermione, we're here." Serverus said as landed.

"Umm…only five more minutes Serverus." Hermione said still asleep. Serverus didn't have a heart to wake her so he held her up as he got up off the broom and picked her up as if she was a baby.

Fact was that he's parents bought a house on a beach of Hawaii and put it in his name. He walked as he held Hermione small body to the beach. He wanted to have Hermione to wake up to the sounds of the raving ocean. It had to be at least 11:00 p.m. So he conjured up blanket and thru it over to Hermione as he laid her down, and he lay down next to her. He watched the moonlight dance across the water and across Hermione. Thinking about tomorrow.

Hermione woke up early the next morning entangled in Serverus's arms; the sun was just coming up. She felt so relaxed, so warm; and she wanted to stay this way for life. She stood up to go to feel the warm ocean beneath her feet. By as she stood up, Serverus began to wake.

"Good morning." Hermione said

"Happy Valentines day." Serverus said as he went to where Hermione was.

"You too honey." Hermione said as she hugged him

"Come here, I want to show you something." Serverus said as he picked her up.

"I don't think I have no choice." Hermione said holding on

"No you don't." Serverus smirked.

Serverus basically ran to his house (more like mansion). It only had two stories but it was still huge. The opening was a garden, filled with exotic plants. Then, the doors, they were huge oak doors. From the outside it looked like it hadn't been lived in for centuries, but when you walk inside it was that you couldn't even believe that you were even in the same house. There was peach walls, two staircases that led to the second floor, then there rug that was laid out leading to other rooms.

"Do you like it?" Serverus asked.

"Yes, why? Hermione answered

"Because this is my house." Serverus answered.

"It's beautiful Serverus." Hermione said.

"Yeah, most of the stuff in here is muggle." Serverus stated

"I can tell." Hermione said.

"Follow me." Serverus said as he ran to a room in the second floor.

She walked to the room that Serverus entered a few minutes earlier. It was filled with flowers (roses to be exact) of all different colors, then there was a bed that Serverus was laying on.

"Serverus this is beautiful." Hermione said in awe.

"Not as near as beautiful as you." Serverus said as he got up and held Hermione, "Sit down."

"Ok, I guess." Hermione sighed as she sat down on the bed.

"I was going to do this later, but I think that if I wait any longer I will lose the courage to do so." Serverus said as he bent down on one knee, "Hermione, I know that we've only known each other for a month but you've changed me so much and for the better. You've showed me that I can love, that I am able to. I don't want that feeling to ever go away. I want to see your smiling face each morning and each night when I lay my head down to go to sleep. I guess what I'm trying to say is will you marry me?" Serverus said as he held out a diamond ring.

"Yes, I will marry you Serverus." Hermione said between sobs.


	10. Telling Dumbledore

(A day later)-

Hermione and Serverus just landed at Hogwarts after being away in Hawaii, they were exhausted and they just wanted to lie down and sleep. So they rushed into the castle, trying to make it to the Gryffindor tower before anyone noticed.

"HERMIONE! SERVERUS!" A voice that they recognized as Lily's yelled.

"Damn." Serverus said underneath his breath.

"Where were you two?" Lily asked.

"We were in Hawaii." Hermione answered.

"WHAT! Hawaii!" Lily yelled.

"Yes Lil Hawaii." Serverus sarcastically said.

"Serverus, bite me." Lily joked.

"No I don't think so." Serverus said

"Serverus, go up to the tower, I need to talk to Lily for a second alone." Hermione said.

"Ok, don't be that long." Serverus said as he left.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Lily asked.

"This!" Hermione said as she held out her left hand.

"Oh my God! He proposed!" Lily yelled.

"Yes, but keep it down, I don't think that he wants the whole school to know right yet." Hermione said.

"Can I tell James?" Lily asked.

"LILY!" Hermione yelled.

"What? It was just a question." Lily said

"But Lily, you know it yourself that James will tell Sirius and he will tell the whole school." Hermione said.

"True, I guess your right." Lily looked a little disappointed.

"Lily, I have to ask you something though, at my wedding, will you be my maid of honor?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, what kind of question is that? Yes, of course I will!" Lily said excited.

"Hey I'm tired; I didn't get much sleep in Hawaii, so I'm going to go to bed. I'll talk to you at dinner tonight." Hermione said as she hugged Lily then started to walk off.

But when Hermione made it to the Gryffindor tower and to her dorm she found a note.

'_Dearest Love,_

_I went to Dumbledore's office to tell him the news and I think you should come down. I mean I think that he'll want to talk to both of us. You know, I think that after school we should live in Hawaii, I mean we did have some pretty good memories placed in there. _

_Love Always,_

_Serverus'_

So, she did what Serverus thought was a good idea and went to Dumbledore. When she made it to Dumbledore's office, Serverus was sitting in a chair and looked half frightened. Truth is Hermione and Dumbledore did get close again, they had again a Grandfatherly, and Grand daughterly relationship.

"Hermione, it's so good to see you. I just talked to Serverus. He told me the good news." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Albus, I really hope you didn't scare him, because I know the magic that you know." Hermione said.

"Hermione, what ever made you think that?" Albus asked smirking.

"Well the look on Serverus's face and how close you were to him when I came in." Hermione told him

"I was just showing him how to protect you if anything would happen." Albus made an excuse.

"Yeah sure, whatever you say." Hermione said as she sat on Serverus lap.

"Hermione he was telling me what he was going to do to me if I hurt you in any way." Serverus whispered in her ear.

"Albus, you don't have to worry about nothing, Serverus wouldn't do anything that would hurt me." Hermione explained.

"Yeah, I know. Just making sure, you never know." Dumbledore did his best at looking innocent, He always acted serious around all the other students but when he was with Hermione, Lily, the Marauders, or Serverus he put that seriousness away and he acted younger and he joked and kidded around.

"Albus, I have a question, because I'm from the future and my parents aren't here, and you are the closest thing I have to a Grandfather or father, can you walk me down the aisle?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, of course." Albus answered.

"When should we tell James, Sirius, and Remus? I already know that you told Lily." Serverus asked

"How about tonight?" Hermione said.

"Well me and Serverus was talking and I was going to make an announcement to the whole school." Albus interrupted

"I didn't know that Serverus wanted the whole school to know right yet or I could have told Lily that she could James." Hermione said as she looked at Serverus.

"Well, I want the whole world to know that you're my wife sooner then later too." Serverus said with a smile.

"When?" Hermione said as she looked at Serverus and Albus both wearing identical smirks.

"Umm, at the end of this week, on Sunday, Albus said that he will get us out of class all this week." Serverus explained.

"Me planning a wedding in a week! That is impossible! I would need a lot of help, I will need permission to go to muggle London, and I would need a lot of sleep afterwards!" Hermione yelled

"I can get Miss Evans out of class also." Albus said.

"Yeah, that would help because she is my Maid of Honor." Hermione smiled, "I got to go start planning with Lily. Bye."

"What about me? Aren't I supposed to help?" Serverus looked up Dumbledore.

"My boy, the women always plan to wedding and all we have to do is pick the best man, and pay for it." Albus explained.

"Well, all that Hermione has been through I'm going to give her a wedding of her dreams." Serverus said as he got up and left.


	11. Announcements, and Changing the Future

"LILY!" Hermione yelled as she entered the Gryffindor tower.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Lily asked

"Nothing, I have to plan a damn wedding by Sunday! Dumbledore even agreed, and he said that you can be excused from classes to help me if you want." Hermione explained.

"Who's wedding?" James asked as he came behind Lily and placed his hands on her waist.

"Mine and Severus's, He asked me yesterday in Hawaii." Hermione filled James in.

"Oh, well I'm not good in weddings. I normally trip or fall or something." James said.

"Lily, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow to get some stuff for the wedding?" Hermione asked

"Hermione, I'm your maid of honor, of course. Hell, I still have to write my speech." Lily said and mumbled the last part, "I'm hungry, let's go down to the Great Hall."

So, Hermione, Lily, and James walked down to the Great Hall talking about the wedding and various topics. But when they entered the Hall they saw Severus, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all talking loudly about Sirius's detention tomorrow night.

"I WAS IN THE RIGHT FOR ONCE! IT WAS SELF-DEFENSE!" Sirius shouted.

"Sirius, I have seen you use self-defense before and normally you get out of hand." Severus said.

"Yeah, but this time the damn dork didn't want to move, so I moved him, then he shouted a spell that bounced of the wall and hit me in my ass! So I had to use self-defense!" Sirius explained.

"What hit you in the ass?" James said with an evil smirk

"Shut it Prongs." Sirius said as he started to eat his mountain of food on his plate.

"Hi, love." Severus said as he took Hermione's hand.

"Hey, you know I can't stay mad at you for long. I was really mad that you decided the date so early. Only giving me a week noticed, but that's okay, because I can't wait to be Hermione Snape." Hermione said as she kissed Severus's cheek.

"Can I have your attention please?" Dumbledore started, "I happy to inform you that two of your classmates are wanting to take the next step in Adulthood, by confessing their love for each other by marriage. They came to me just this morning and told me that they were getting married no matter what. So this is why that the Hogsmeade trip is cancelled for this weekend, But in Honor of Mr. Severus Snape and the soon to be Mrs. Hermione Snape, their reception will be here and everyone is invited if they want to come. But the ceremony will be for those people that they choose. I want Miss Hermione Granger (for now) and Mr. Severus Snape to know that I wish them a happy marriage."

"Umm…Lily, could you eat anymore?" Hermione whispered.

"I don't know I'm just soo hungry." Lily said

"Ok." Hermione said.

"Where do you want to wedding to be?" Severus asked Hermione

"I think by the lake." Hermione said

"I think that too." Severus agreed, and then he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Severus may I have a word?" The voice no other then Lucius Malfoy asked.

"I think anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of my wife to be." Severus furiously said.

"Ok then, how could you marry a filthy mudblood?" Lucius asked.

"Malfoy, you really need to watch your mouth! It's muggle-born, not mudblood, and how can I marry a muggle-born, it's by falling in love." Severus said as he was fighting a losing battle with his temper.

"Well can I have yours so that I can see for myself?" Lucius smirked. But as that was said, Severus lost control of his temper, He shouted "Petrificus Totalus."

"Malfoy now do you like the pain of not being able to move?" Severus laughed, along with all the Marauders.

"Snape, I know you're getting married, but that doesn't stop you getting detention." McGonagall said, "Tomorrow night in my office at 8 o'clock." Then she left, but not before stepping on Lucius.

"Severus, you didn't need to get offensive about him calling me a mudblood, and basically asking to sleep with me. You know that I wouldn't. Also you didn't need to go get detention." Hermione said.

"I know, but I've been wanting to do that, and also I will not stand for anyone talking like that towards my wife!" Severus said.

"I have to gave it to him, if I heard someone saying that towards Lily, I'd hex him in to next year, and then more." James agreed.

"Aww, Remus is that sweet." Sirius joked in a sqeaky voice.

"Yup, I guess." Remus said looking down on his food.

"Remus, can I talk to you later in the common room?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, whatever." Remus said.

(Later in the Common Room)-

"Remus, what is wrong with you? Ever since Dumbledore said that me and Severus was getting married you've been snapping off everyone's head!" Hermione asked

"Nevermind, you're happy, don't worry about me." Remus said.

"Yeah, I'll stop worrying about you when I drop dead." Hermione said but before she thought she added, "Also when is the next full moon, is that why you're so cranky?"

"How did you know about that?" Remus said.

"SHIT! Didn't James or Lily tell you" Hermione asked

"Tell me what?" Remus was curious now.

"That I'm well was from the future, but I decided to stay in this time, and I know all you guys secrets, and I know all your fates." Hermione explained.

"So you know about me being a werewolf?" Remus asked.

"Yes, me, Lily and James's boy Harry, and Ron found out when you came to work as the defense against the dark arts professor at this brilliant school of ours, Professor Lupin." Hermione said with a smiled

"Damn, I didn't expect you to say something like that." Remus said surprised.

"But back on the original topic, what the hell is wrong with you?" Hermione asked again.

"Just kind of mad that you're getting married to Severus, I always thought that in some odd chance that you and he would break-up and you would come back to me." Remus explained

"Remus, you know that even in the future, that I always have admired you, but not in that way, but what I hated Severus. But anyways what I'm trying to say is that you've always held a piece of my heart but it was in a friendship way that I would do anything for." Hermione said as she hugged Remus.

"Ok, just remember that you changed the future by just being here, and you know you just might have made me something better then a Professor." Remus added


	12. Dueling in Hogsmeade

A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful Reviews! I'm just answering the reviews that I got since that last time I wrote, thanking the reviews.

urlildevil105: I glad you like it!

'Mione n Sevvie: You'll have to wait and see.

Latinachikita: Thank you for all the reviews.

So on with the show, well story, you know what I mean..lol.

The next morning Hermione woke up around 8.00 feeling odd to not have Severus's arms draped around her. But she knew that she had to go to Hogsmeade today. So she got up off her comfortable bed, took a shower, got dressed, and then went to get Lily. Lily had been staying in the dorms since her and James got together.

"Lily, wake up, time to go shopping." Hermione said as she shook Lily lightly.

"Just five more minutes please!" Lily begged.

"Well, I know where Harry got it from!" Hermione replied.

"Oh well, you won't quit pestering me until I get up will you?" Lily asked.

"So correct you are." Hermione said with a smile.

"Have you been taking lesson from Sirius about how to annoy people?" Lily asked.

"No…but I did get some tips from him." Hermione sarcastically said, "Now get up and get dressed!"

"Ok, ok mother." Lily joked as she got up and repeated what Hermione did that same morning.

Hermione went to the Boy's dormitories to wake up Severus.

"Severus…wake up or something won't happen the night after we get married." Hermione said in Severus ear, He shot up as fast as bullet. "Ha! I knew that was going to wake you up!"

"Hermione, you know that wasn't very funny!" Severus said still half asleep.

"Well, sorry that you fell for that, you were going to get it either way, but hey." Hermione said, "I was just going to tell you that me and Lily was living for Hogsmeade in like 5 minutes, and I wanted my kiss good-bye." Hermione said before he kissed her passionately then went back to sleep.

So Lily and Hermione walked to the Hogsmeade gates when suddenly the clouds above them turned into a dark gray and turned started to rain.

"Damn unpredictable weather!" Lily shouted.

"Yeah." Hermione said as she thought _'the last time this happened it was last year and Harry had to fight Voldemort!'_

"Well come on!" Lily said as she rushed into a dress robe shop that also sold dress robes for wedding robes.

"Hold on, who is that coming this way? Hermione asked as she watched approaching person, "Lily get in that shop and tell them to lock up and you stay there!"

"Why, who are they?" Lily asked.

"Lily just listen, Get the hell in there! If you ever want to see Harry grow up then you'd get in there!" Hermione yelled as she ran off to meet the person that made the haunting thoughts about Lily, James, and Sirius dying, and that thought that Harry would grow to fight him.

"Hello, Miss Granger. Lucius told me that you made Severus change his mind about joining me. I don't think that was a very good idea." That haunting voice said.

"You know I'm a person that doesn't fear you! You wanna duel? Because you don't know how long I've been wanting to, how long I've been preparing." Hermione said as she took out the wand.

"Hmm…alright." Voldemort agreed.

"Expelliarmus." Hermione yelled, and Voldemort wand fell out of his hands, "Crucio!" Voldemort fell to the ground withering in pain. "I thought you were supposed to be big and powerful." Hermione shouted, "You aren't, as that you are human."

"Stupefy!" the voice of Lucius Malfoy yelled behind her yelled, Hermione flew across the street into a building, then a person came out of nowhere and yelled "Crucio!" and Lucius fell to the ground like Voldemort did.

"You know I wouldn't let you kill yourself!" Lily said as she picked Hermione up and placed her on her feet. "I'll take care of Malfoy; you take of the other trash."

"Ok Lily! Let's show them how the put it 'Mudbloods' kicks people's ass!" Hermione said as she went back to where Voldemort was still writhing on the ground.

Hermione went and kicked Voldemort in the ribs, "That's for Lily" another kick, "That's for James" another kick, "That's for Sirius", a punch, "That's for Ron", another punch "That's for my Parents", another punch, "That's for me. And this for Harry and everyone else in the past, future, and present that you've made their life hell for." Hermione raised her wand and with tears in her voice yelled, "Avanda Kedavara." And that was the end, Hermione broke down into tears.

Back with Lily, she just levitated Malfoy and slammed his head into the wall a couple times, and then she allowed him to drop hardly on the ground when she saw Hermione crying.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Lily asked.

"I just murdered somebody Lily!" Hermione yelled.

"Well think of all the people he killed and would have killed if you didn't." Lily reasoned

"Yeah, I saved your and James's life together." Hermione still crying but it helped a bit.

"And for that Hermione, I thank you." Lily said as she hugged her friend, "Now we need to get out of here, and tell Albus."

So Hermione and Lily ran to the castle and then ran into the Great Hall because she knew that it was about time for lunch, and right they were. Hermione and Lily ran to the teacher's table.

"Albus! Voldemort is dead!" Hermione rushed out.

"What? Calm down." Dumbledore said worried.

"Voldemort is dead, Hermione faced him in a duel and she killed him! Lily explained, "And Lucius Malfoy tried to stun her when she fighting and I came out and I did one of the unforgivables."

"Then when Lily was slamming Malfoy's head in a wall, I did the killing curse on Voldemort." Hermione said on the brink of tears again.

"Wow, meet me in my office after dinner, right now you can go to your rooms or you can eat. It doesn't matter." Dumbledore said

"I think that we are going to…" Lily started but Hermione finished

"Stay in here and eat."

"Ok, just don't be telling anyone just yet."

So Hermione went over to Severus and he just held her as she cried. He didn't want to know quite yet. All he knew was that she was upset and she just needed him there.

"Attention everyone, I have an announcement that was brought to my attention just a few moments ago. We all know that there was a new person that was threat to power, Lord Voldemort." There was a bunch a gasped, "But that threat is now dead, dead like he is." Dumbledore announced, "Now due to this, class is dismissed for next two days."

The whole great hall erupted into cheer except for some Slytherins, Hermione because she was still crying and Lily because now she was crying also.

"Hermione, I think it's time to go see Albus, he just left." Lily said still with wet face from crying in James's shoulder.

"Hermione, Lily, me and James are coming with you." Severus said as he grabbed Hermione's hand as James did the same thing to Lily.

"Come on then." Lily said agitated.

So all of them walked in silence on the way up to Dumbledore's office. Lily and Hermione didn't want to tell them anything without permission from Dumbledore. But on the walk the boys couldn't figure out what they had to do with Voldemort. They both didn't ask though, they had an idea that they would find out when they made it to Dumbledore's.

When they made it to Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore wanted to talk to the girls alone but Severus refused to leave Hermione, and Hermione said she didn't want him to. Lily also said that she wanted James there.

"Hermione, Lily, yes you broke the law but you brought down one of the most evil people out there and Lucius was probably going to follow in his steps so don't worry about it if anything you should be proud." Dumbledore tried to cheer the girls up, "Hermione you are the one of the most powerful witch I have ever met, you to Lily, but Hermione you killed somebody that no one thought could die."

"What? You killed him?" Severus said with an amazed look, "Remind me never to make you mad." He made Hermione laugh, and that was what he was trying to do.

"Albus, I feel bad that I murder somebody but I feel good that he's dead and the Lily and James won't die, and Harry will have a normal childhood." Hermione said with a genuine smile.

"You will feel bad, but it's the good things that will overcome that." Albus explained.

"Love, do you still want to get marry this weekend?" Severus asked

"Severus what kind of question is that? It's the thought of that that is making me cheer up." Hermione smiled once more, "If anything I want to move up the date."

"Really?" Severus said as everyone looked shocked.

"How about we make that wedding a double wedding." James said smirking at Lily.

"What, are you asking what I thinking you're asking?" Lily asked.

"Yes Lily, Will you marry me?" James asked.

"You already know the answer." Lily said as James kissed her.


	13. The Wedding

A/N: I know that this chapter is short but it get to the point. There is still a lot more chapters to come! So don't kill me because this chapter is short.

(Four days later)-

"Can't you believe it four days ago we killed two murderers and today we're getting married!" Lily yelled.

"Lily, tone it down one or two notches you'll break a window. But I know I'm excited too!" Hermione said as she played with her veil.

"You know you look really pretty." Lily complemented.

"You do too." Hermione said

"You should straighten your hair more often." Lily added.

"Severus doesn't care and it takes to much time." Hermione said

"Yeah I guess." Lily shrugged

Lily and Hermione decided to wear muggle wedding dresses because all the pretty wedding dress robes were sold out. So Hermione was wearing a long silk halter top wedding dress with a long veil that flowed with her straight hair. Lily was wearing the twin to Hermione's dress, but instead of having her hair down she had her hair in a bun, and allowed Hermione to place small baby breath (flower) in her hair.

"You know Hermione, James picked Sirius to be his best man and Severus picked Remus to be his." Lily said

"Yeah, my talk with him about five days ago must have worked." Hermione said proud.

"I can't wait to be Mrs. James Potter!" Lily yelled

"Well I can't wait to be Mrs. Severus Snape." Hermione shouted louder then Lily then got softer, "You know when I was the future, I never would have thought to say that."

"But you're here and you are getting married to him." Lily said.

"Lily, in fifteen we are going to be walking down the aisle to marry the loves of our lives." Hermione stated

"I know!" Lily shouted. Then there was a knock on the door. It was Dumbledore.

"Hey Albus!" Lily and Hermione both shouted at the same time.

"Hello girls. Are you two ready?" Albus asked.

"Almost, we have to still put on our shoes." Lily answered

"Okay, but that wasn't the main reason I came up here. I came up here to let you two know that, and do not tell anyone this because they would think that there was favoritism in the school, but anyways, that I love you two like you were my daughters. I have watched you Lily since you first came to this school, and Hermione I knew you in the future but I felt like I knew you for so much longer though in reality I've only known you for a month and some odd days. I have already warned Severus and James if they hurt my girls they will be getting a world of hurting by me." Albus said smiling, but one tear drop fell out of his eyes. Hermione looked at Lily and they both went over and hugged him.

"Albus, you know we love you too." Hermione said as she kissed his cheek, and Lily did the same.

"Well, it's time to go." Albus said as he broke away and wiped tears from his eyes. Hermione and Lily intertwined their arms with Dumbledore's and they walked down towards the lake.

There was only a magical wedding minister, Severus, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, James's and Lily's parents, Lily's big sister Petunia, Molly and Arthur Weasley and a little boy with red hair and a little baby that Molly was holding, obviously Bill and Charlie. They were there because Lily and Molly became friends when Molly was at Hogwarts. But Albus walked Lily and Hermione down the aisle and gave them to James and Severus.

The ceremony was almost identical to a muggle wedding except that in their wedding bands they had have a little bit of their other's blood. Hermione couldn't stop smiling; neither could Severus, even when they were pricked with a needle to get blood. Then they said their "I do's" and they kissed each other. Severus picked up Hermione and James picked up Lily and the headed to the Great Hall for the reception.

Inside the Great hall, almost the whole school, minus the Slytherins, where there to give there respects to the two new married couples. Hermione and Lily were talking to Molly when Arthur was talking to Severus and James.

"Here, take these to bottles, they are filled with beer, and they always refill themselves. Trust me you'll need it!" Arthur said.

"No, I don't think I will need to get drunk, she is mine drunk." Severus said smiling.

"You think that until you hear them yelling." Arthur relied

"We know not to piss them off, we know what kind of magic they can do and not do." James said and Severus nodding his head in agreement.

"Oh, yeah I just heard about that at work, and damn they are powerful." Arthur said.

"We are so sorry to split this pretty picture up, but we want our husbands back Arthur." Hermione said with Lily right next to her.

"Yes ma'am." Arthur said as he went to find his oldest son Charlie who was two years old.

"You should see him in the future, he's always wants to get in trouble but Molly keeps him and all her sons and her daughter in line." Hermione said with a laugh.

"Yeah, will you always yell at me?" Severus asked Hermione.

"Only if you deserve it." Hermione answered, and she kissed Severus.

"I'm so happy that I'll get that every day." Severus said.

"Where did James and Lily go?" Hermione asked.

"Probably somewhere doing what we will be doing in a little bit." Severus said smirking.

"Maybe sooner than you think." Hermione said trying to look innocent.


	14. A year later

(One Year Later)-

"Hermione, Happy Anniversary." Severus said as he woke up next his wife for a year, in their house in Scotland (they didn't want to be to far away from Hogwarts).

"Happy Anniversary, honey." Hermione said as she woke up to her love.

"It seems like just yesterday we were getting married and here we are a year later." Severus said then leaned down to kiss his wife.

"I understand completely." Hermione said as she got up to get dressed.

"What's wrong love?" Severus asked.

"Nothing just thinking about something." Hermione said

"And that is?" Severus asked.

"You'll find out tonight." Hermione said smiling and left the room to go do some reading. Hermione was now the Defense against the Dark Arts Professor but Dumbledore aloud her to go home every night. Severus was practicing with Professor Pairish to become a potion master (he really wanted that potion job that Hermione told him that he had).

"I hate waiting, or I'll tickle it out of you." Severus said.

"You know I had the prefect way to tell you the good news, so tickle me I don't care, but right now I'm going to go see Lily, James, and Rosa." Hermione said then apprated to Lily's house. Rosa was Lily and James's little girl well in James's case "His Little Princess" that was born about eight months after they got married.

"Happy Anniversary you all!" Hermione said when she saw Lily and James.

"Happy Anniversary to you too." Lily said as she hugged Hermione.

"Where's my god daughter?" Hermione said eagerly.

"In her room, asleep, so don't wake her up." Lily warned with a smile.

"Damn! But because I can't play with the baby, Lily I wanted to tell you this before I told Severus, but I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations Hermione! Not to freak you out but now I get to make fun of you when you are as sick as a dog." Lily said way too excited.

"Yeah, but oh well…me and Severus has been talking about having a little one so I'm really happy." Hermione said.

"So when are you going to tell him?" Lily asked.

"When I get out of here." Hermione said

"Well James and I think Sirius went with him, I don't here him snoring is over at your house. So you're staying till they get back." Lily said.

"I wasn't until I saw my god baby." Hermione smiled.

"Should have known, you, James, Severus, and Sirius spoil her."

"Yes, but we do out of love." Hermione said with puppy eyes.

"Yeah, how are you going to tell Severus?" Lily asked.

"Just come out and say it." Hermione said.

"Yeah, that is a good idea, when I told James about Rosa coming I went all out and he just didn't do anything, he sat there in shock, then he jumped up and twirled me around in circles until I got sick on him." Lily said.

"If James was like that then Severus will be ten times worst." Hermione said, "But I love him."

"I think everyone that was in our Year knows that now after that incident in the dungeon right after 'The End' dance. You two didn't care that the whole school was watching." Lily reminded Hermione.

"Well at least we were married." Hermione shrugged

"Yeah, I'm happy that me and James never did some like that." Lily said

"Bullshit! You two were on the floor in the Gryffindor common room in plain sight of everyone." Hermione reminded.

"That was one of the best nights too." Lily laughed.

"Can I go see my God baby, she's awake as you can hear." Hermione asked over the fussing baby.

"Yes go ahead." Lily said as Hermione went running to the baby room.

Hermione ran into the baby's room and saw the little girl that looked so much like Lily, She the most beautiful red hair and she had hazel eyes like her daddy. Hermione had to laugh every time she saw Rosa because Harry always was told that he looked so much like his dad but had his mother's eyes, as to Rosa she was just the opposite. Hermione picked up the little baby, and Rosa instantly quit crying.

"You know Rosa, You are going to have a playmate soon except from Bill and Charlie, someone that is more your age. I only hope that it will be as sweet as you." Hermione said as Rosa gave her a kiss that only a baby could, which this made Hermione smile. "You know something else, you are going to be a heart-breaker when you get older."

"Hermione, Can I have my baby? She needs to be feed then bathed then dressed and then be pampered more by everyone." Lily asked.

"I guess." Hermione said and she handed Rosa her mother.

"Hermione, you'll soon know how it feels to be waking up every time you hear them turn in their bed, just because you want to be with them every minute, or every second, of the day." Lily said.

"LILY!" A voice yelled from the living room yelled.

"James, be quite, you'll upset the baby!" Lily yelled back.

"Where is she?" Another voice said.

"Sirius, she's with me and Hermione, and no you are not taking her, and getting her more dirty!" Lily warned

"Lily, sorry to leave you with two babies, and Rosa but I have to go." Hermione said as she hugged Lily and kissed Rosa, then apprated back to her home.

Severus was sitting in the living room and was reading a book when Hermione came in.

"So I take it they got back?" Severus said not even looking up from his book.

"Yup, Lily wasn't going to let me leave until they did." Hermione said as she sat down next to her husband.

"What's wrong?" Severus said looking at Hermione.

"Um, I'm pregnant." Hermione said as she looked up to meet those onyx eyes.

"Really?" Severus said with a smile.

"Yes, and you are going to be the one getting up everynight when he or she cries." Hermione said.

"No, that's your job." Severus said.

"Would you rather do the diapers?" Hermione asked.

"I'll stay up with the baby, if only you will stay up with me." Severus reasoned with a smile.

"Ok then." Hermione said.


	15. Three births

(7 months later)-

Hermione went into labor when she was teaching a class, so one of her students, Cameron White, a Ravenclaw sixth year, levitated her to the Hospital Wing. Minerva sat with Hermione, while Albus went to get Severus in the Dungeon.

"Calm down, listen to Poppy, yes she new but she's good." Minerva said.

"No Minerva! Where is my damn Husband? After this baby is out of me, I'm going to kick his ass!" Hermione yelled.

"If anything, kill him during the birth, but then again I think that's why Poppy took your wand." Minerva reasoned

"I'll choke him." Hermione said as there was another contraction.

"Hermione!" A voice came rushing in.

"Severus, I don't think she's to happy right now, I think you and Albus should sit in the hall." Poppy said

"Albus is fine to stay!" Hermione yelled, "He's the one that didn't place me in this predicament!"

"Severus, don't take it to heart, she's in pain, and she refuses to take anything to ease the pain." Poppy explained

"Hermione, just calm down!" Minerva yelled.

"I am!" Hermione yelled back, "AHHH!"

"Severus, Albus, stay in the hallway! The baby is coming." Poppy said as she pushed the two men to the hallway and went running back to Hermione.

In the hallway, Severus leaned against the wall, trying to listening to make sure that his wife was ok.

"Severus, she'll be ok. She's a fighter." Albus said trying to calm the man down.

"Yeah, that's why she is screaming." Severus said scared

"Though I've heard that it's painful, it's perfectly normal." Albus said.

"Also, why was she so pissed at me?" Severus asked

"Because she is in pain." Albus answered.

"Yeah, I just want to be in there and tell her that it will be alright." Severus said.

"It won't be long my dear boy." Albus said

"Where is she?" A voice from behind them said and as six people came in behind them

"She's in there, Lily and Molly, I think she want you two in there." Albus said, and they rushed in.

"Has she already threatened your life yet?" Arthur asked.

"Yes." Severus said.

"After the birth she'll be all happy and stuff." James said.

"Yeah." Severus said getting angrier, and then he felt a tug on his pant leg, "Hey Rosa." Then he picked up the little toddler.

"PRECY, GET BACK HERE!" Arthur yelled at his youngest son (so far) who was the same age of Rosa, that was trying to walk through a wall because he just saw Sir Nicholas do it.

"Rosa you're not anything like that poor boy, you're bright, thank god!" Severus said to the little girl that he was holding.

"By God Severus, I think you made yourself a little girlfriend, she didn't want any of us." Sirius said joking.

"I wonder why?" Severus said sarcastically.

"Shut it." James said.

Then Minerva came out of the hospital wing with a smile.

"It's a boy, but I think we are about to have another delivery." Minerva said as she went over to Arthur, "Molly is in labor too."

"WHAT! She wasn't due for another month!" Arthur yelled.

"Arthur calm down, she'll be alright." Minerva said as she walked back into the hospital.

"Does Hermione do anything alone?" Sirius asked.

"Doesn't look like it." Severus said as he went into the hospital.

Hermione was sitting up in her bed holding her and Severus's son when Severus walked in.

"Severus, I'm sorry for all the mean things I said to you." Hermione apologized.

"It's okay; I know that you were in pain." Severus said.

"What do you want his name to be?" Hermione asked.

"How about Wyman?" Severus asked, "Because he is a warrior."

"Okay, Wyman Kaden Snape." Hermione said her baby full name

"Severus go tell Arthur that he got twin boys." Minerva ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Severus said after he gave his wife and his sleeping baby a kiss.

"What are their names?" Hermione said curiously to Molly

"Fred and George." Molly said and Hermione started to laugh.


	16. The Get together

(Seven Months later)-

Hermione and Severus laid in their bed tired, because for the last seven months they were up every few hours with Wyman. This was the first time they had a full night sleep.

"Hermione, wake up." Severus said as the alarm clock went off, "The Weasley's are going to be here in a half an hour."

"Ok, get off me though." Hermione said meaning his arm.

"Oh ok, I'll go get Wyman." Severus said getting up.

"I'm going to take a shower, and then you are, that hair off yours is getting greasy." Hermione said with a smile.

"Sorry but it's the potions that I'm teaching." Severus said.

"You are surely happy that Pairish retired." Hermione said

"Yes I am, except those damn Slytherins, they are always giving me trouble because I'm one of the youngest teachers." Severus said,

"They don't give me any hassle at all." Hermione said as she stepped into the shower.

Severus enters the baby room and saw his little boy, with his black silky hair, and his toffee colored eyes.

"Hey you!" Severus said to Wyman as he picked him up, "Thank you for letting Mommy and Daddy sleep lastnight." Wyman just cooed.

"Aw…now lets get you dressed." Severus said going through to a small oak dresser that had all of Wyman's clothes. Severus picked a jean and tee shirt, and put it on the baby.

"The two best men in my life, except the one has to go take a shower." Hermione said as she entered the room and took Wyman.

"Ok mother, I'll go take my shower." Severus said sarcastically.

"Good boy." Hermione said as Severus left, but not before she slapped his ass with her free hand, but Severus didn't say anything. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Coming." Hermione yelled, as she walked to the door to open it to see the Weasley's, Potter's, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"Hello!" Everyone said together.

"Come in! Severus will be out in a second." Hermione said smiling.

"Give me my god son!" Lily demanded, "My daughter has became a daddy's girl as you can see." Pointing to James holding Rosa.

"I guess." Hermione said giving Lily, Wyman, "By the way Lily, Molly, I need to talk to you, like now!" Hermione said pulling Molly and Lily in her and Severus's bedroom.

"What did you need to talk us about?" Molly asked.

"I'm Pregnant again." Hermione said.

"What! You too!" Lily said

"I'd be damned, I am too." Molly said

"Have you told your husbands yet?" Hermione asked.

"No." Was both of their answers.

"I just realized something…This is the year that I was born." Hermione said.

"Am I going to get a girl?" Molly asked.

"Sorry, you are carrying one of my old bestfriend, a boy." Hermione said.

"So, I'm carrying Harry?" Lily asked, but Hermione just smiled and that was just answer enough.

"YAY! I'm so happy! He was so sweet!" Lily excitedly said jumping up and down.

"Lily, settle down!" Molly ordered.

"Do you want to tell them together or do you want to tell them separately? They already think that Hermione can't do nothing alone, so let's carry on the tradition." Lily asked.

"Sure why not." Hermione said, "And I do, do things alone, like shower, well sometimes."

"Well let's get it over with." Molly said.

So the three of them left the bedroom and left Wyman, Fred, and George sleep on the bed. When they entered the living room all the men were sitting around talking about something the Hermione, Lily, and Molly could make out.

"We have an announcement, so shut up." Hermione yelled.

"Hermione, we have left school already so quit sounding like Dumbledore." Sirius said.

"I'm going to tell Albus you said that but that's not what the announcement is." Hermione continued.

"What she is trying to say is that all three of us…" Lily started.

"Is pregnant." Molly finished.

Just then all house was silent, you could hear if a pin drop, but then.

"Are you serious?" Severus asked with the same smile he had when Hermione told him about Wyman.

"Why would we lie?" Hermione asked him. Then he went and picked Hermione up and swung her around, then James smiled and kissed Lily, and Molly and Arthur just held each other.

"AWW!" Remus said.

"Moony, Shut it!" James said.

"Rosa." Lily bent down to her little girl.

"Ma Ma." Rosa said.

"You are going to have a little brother." Lily said,

"Are you sure that it's a boy?" James asked.

"Yes, Hermione said that when the babies are due it's going to be the year she was born, I'm carrying Harry." Lily said

"YOU ARE?" James said as his smile grew bigger.

"Yes." Lily said, "So Molly is carrying Ron?"

"I not actually aloud to say names Lily, but yes." Hermione said still locked in Severus's death grip of a hug.

"I like that name Ronald." Molly said.

"Me too." Arthur agreed.


	17. The Three

(Three years later)-

"WYMAN KADMEN SNAPE, FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! QUIT TOTURING YOUR LITTLE BROTHER AND SISTER!" Hermione yelled at the her 5 year old little boy and his two best friends, future best pranksters of Hogwarts, where she still worked.

"But mommy" Wyman started

"But Aunt Hermione!" The two twin red heads said in purl

"No buts, you three go to Wyman's room and stay there till I say you can come out." Hermione ordered.

"But..." Wyman started.

"NOW!" Hermione yelled and the three young boys ran to the room

Hermione was on babysitting duty and those three boys always loved to trick the three, three year olds, Ron, Harry, and Maria. Hermione would have to say that Ron and Harry looked like they did when she saw baby pictures but Maria, her and Severus's baby girl. She had the Hermione's brown curly hair and her father's deep black eyes. Wyman he was an exact replica of his father. Severus had a potion conference in London, so she was left to watch the youngest of the kids, Lily had Rosa (who looked exactly like Lily but with hazel eyes), and Percy, and Charlie and Bill was in Hogwarts. Arthur and Molly were on Vaction in Romania. Hermione couldn't complain about all the little children running around the house because she always wanted a big family. But with her and Severus's schedules it was kind of hard to do.

So she sits and watches the three, three year olds playing together from her back patio and Harry, Ron, and Maria were holding hands running around, then Maria fell down and Ron and Harry helped her back up. Hermione thought about the night when she chose to stay in the past, and she told Harry and Ron that she'll be playing with them when they were babies, she kept her promise. She knew that they wouldn't have to worry about the things that she did when she was with them, like being afraid that the next day would be their last. But she's happy for that, she was happy that she decided to stay in this time, to be with the only true love that she ever had.

"Mommy!" The little girl said while running to Hermione

"Yes Maria?" Hermione asked.

"Ron is hurt." Maria said trying to pull her mom

"Where?" Hermione asked, her very advanced little girl

"There!" Maria said as she pointed to Harry sitting with a crying Ron.

Hermione went and walked with Maria to Ron in the yard.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"He fell over that mean rock!" Maria stated, "DADDY!"

"Hey sweetheart!" Severus said walking over to his daughter to hold her

Hermione picked up Ron and held Harry's little hand and they all walked inside.

"Here, Aunt Hermione will kiss your knee to make it better." Hermione said as she sat the little red head on the counter of her kitchen, and kissed Ron's knee.

"Aw…Ron you get all the girls, you even got mine kissing you." Severus said laughing, but Maria gave him a kiss

"At least one still loves me!" Severus said joking, and Hermione went over in kissed him softly.


	18. The sorting

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I have been busy with stuff.

(Six years later)-

"When I say your name please step forward." McGonagall said as the new first year were about to be sorted.

"Asterish, Binny." McGonagall said and a little boy walked up and the sorting hat was placed on his head, "Slytherin!" it shouted.

And the same thing happened with no shock. Then before long they were to the S's and the whole teachers tabled looked upon the blacked hair boy that was standing between two Red heads. But two people looked upon with more concentration, because it was their son. Hermione Snape was still the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, and Severus Snape was still the Potion Professor, and their eldest son was going Hogwarts today.

"Snape, Wyman. I remember seeing you on the day you were born, seems like just yesterday." McGonagall said.

"Grams, please quit, not in front of the school." Wyman begged.

"I guess, but sit down." Minerva said and placed the sorting hat on his head.

"Well nice to see you made it to Hogwarts, Wyman. All those times when you would cause trouble in the summers, and Albus would have to scold you, you know he really hated to do that?" The sorting hat started. "But I guess I have to sort you, I guess you will be in Gryffindor!"

"Thank you, Now Grams, can you get this thing off my head." Wyman said.

Hermione and Severus smiled that their son was a Gryffindor.

"Told you he'd be in Gryffindor, pay up." Hermione said to her husband.

"I will tonight, I promise. But all that trouble that he has caused I would think that he'd be in Slytherin." Severus replied

"Look at Rosa and Percy." Hermione said, looking at the two holding hands on the table.

"That is cute. How are Lily and James anyways? They haven't owled me in awhile." Severus asked.

"Well they are fine. They haven't owled you because of the fact you told them that there little girl was growing up and was dating Percy." Hermione said in the matter-of-factly tone.

"They would have found out sooner or later. We do need to get home soon, get home to Maria, and Sarah." Severus said talking about their two other daughters.

"Yeah, Remus is probably getting tried, they are always hyper, but what do you except from a nine and seven year old." Hermione said, "But I have to say good-bye to Wyman. It will be odd not having him to keep in line."

"Well love, he's growing up. I know you probably don't want him to but he has to. Plus you will always have me." Severus said.

"Yeah, but he kept my life exciting." Hermione said with a grin.

"And I don't?" Severus asked

"Well only at _certain_ times." Hermione said trying to look innocent.

"Oh really now?" Severus said with a smirk


	19. The summer

(1 and half year later)-

"Daddy! I can't wait for the summer to be over!" a 10 year old said.

"Will you still be my little girl?" Severus asked to his daughter.

"Daddy, I'm growing up!" Maria said, "Also, where is my potion book?"

"I don't know, you have books all over the place." A smaller girl that looked identical to her dad.

"Shut it Sarah!" Maria yelled.

"MARIA!" a woman yelled.

"Hi mom." Maria said waving.

"Severus, why do you just sit there and let them bicker back and forth?" Hermione asked seriously.

"Because I find it amusing, and you know I can't yell at my little girls." Severus said looking away.

"How old are you?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"I don't know." Severus said back equally sarcastic.

"Start acting your age." Hermione warned.

"Well you act like you're 60 so that makes up for the both of us." Severus said, "And anyways, I've always been the nice one and you've always been the strict one."

"You know, I still have my memories of you being the most hated potion professor!" Hermione said sitting of Severus's lap.

"Damn, you're getting heavy." Severus's said playfully.

"What do you accept when I'm 8 months pregnant with twins?" Hermione said.

"Ain't my fault!" Severus said

"Yeah sure, and I got in the predicament by myself." Hermione said.

"Yup, sure did." Severus said as he captured Hermione's lips.

"MOM, DAD!" a boy's voice came from behind them.

"Wyman, when did you get home from Molly's and Arthur's?" Hermione asked.

"Just now and where's Maria and Sarah?" Wyman asked running a hand through his black hair.

"In their bedroom and no pranks on them!" Severus said strictly, he was always more strict with Wyman because he always got into trouble.

"Why father, why would you ever think that I would." Wyman said grinning.

"Wyman, don't even think about it" Hermione started, "You know in a couple years you will not be thinking about pulling pranks on Maria and Sarah, you'll be wanting to curse every guy that looks at them."

"Who would give them a second look, knowing who I am to them?" Wyman asked.

"Just watch, there will be some brave guys." Hermione said trying not to laugh at the expressions on Severus and Wyman faces.

"That's when I become the over-protective father, and awful potion master." Severus said in a warning tone.

"Sorry to break your moment, but you are already over-protective." Hermione said, "Remember about a couple months back when a Slytherin tried to hex Wyman, in the Great Hall and you saw and you sent the poor boy flying into the wall."

"Dad, I could have handled that idiot." Wyman said.

"Well, you're still my little boy and I won't let anyone bother you!" Severus said placing Hermione on her feet and walking away to Maria and Sarah room, to where he knew his little girls would let him hex anyone who went to hurt them.

"Why is dad like that?" Wyman asked his mom.

"Because when your dad was a little kid, he's parents you could say hated him, they never gave him a chance of day, and of course he and I will always think of you, Maria, Sarah, and soon to be twins, will be our little babies, even when you are past 100." Hermione answered hugging her son.

"I love you mom. Now, can I pull a prank on dad?" Wyman asked.

"I love you too, and hmm…I guess, but don't say I gave you permission." Hermione said

"Mom, you do know that I love the girls and when they come to Hogwarts I won't let anything happen to them and same with the twins?" Wyman said as he turned around.

"Yeah, I know." Hermione said smiling proudly at her son as he ran off.

At that moment Hermione knew that she was meant to be in this time and to have some of the best children. Then she felt the babies, inside of her kick. She was proud to be a mother, a wife, a friend, and a professor. She thought that her life couldn't be any better.

"WYMAN KADMEN SNAPE!" Severus yelled, breaking her out of her thoughts, and then she heard her two little girls laughing.

"Aren't you just the sight dad?" Wyman said with that Snape smirk.

"You're grounded for the rest of vacation." Severus said.

"Can't be any worst then detention." Wyman said as he walked to his room, but not before smiling at his mom.

"Hermione, see what YOUR son did?" Severus said as he walked out of Maria and Sarah's room. He was wearing a tight and short dress that was hot pink, which fit nice around his new found breast. Then he had black eyeliner and dark make-up on.

"I have to agree with MY son that you are just a sight." Hermione said laughing.

"You….You….You turn me back!" Severus ordered.

"Yes sir." Hermione said saluting him, and she took of the spell.

"Let me guess, you told him he could do that." Severus said.

"Well, I needed a laugh, and you were being uptight." Hermione said

"Oh really, at least I was in a dress, and wasn't as big as a balloon." Severus smirked.

"Well it's your fault that I'm this big." Hermione said back.

"Maybe, but…" Severus said, but decided to kiss Hermione.

"What are the twins' names going to be, we already know that it's going to be one girl and one boy?" Hermione said as she pulled back.

"How about Braden and Darla?" Severus answered.

"I like those." Hermione answered

"You know in a year and a half that Sarah will be going to Hogwarts with Ginny…that's just weird, all my babies are growing up! At least will have some babies." Hermione said.


	20. Honesty

(A month later)-

Hermione and Severus Snape sat at the Teacher table holding their little babies, Braden and Darla. While their 9 year old daughter, Sarah sat beside them. They were watching their son talking and laughing with his two best friends, Fred and George Weasley at the Gryffindor table. Then Hermione heard Wyman call over everyone, "SARAH! COME HERE!" and Sarah looked at her dad, and he nodded in permission. Sarah went running to her big brother but not before stopping at Rosa Potter, and Percy Weasley giving them some big hugs. At this, Hermione smiled. Hermione knew that Sarah and Wyman had the trouble-making gene, from their dad, but both were smart and liked books. But Maria, she could care-less about pranks, she wanted to learn as much as possible. She was identical to Hermione in every way.

"THEY'RE COMING!" Percy yelled.

At this everyone grew smiles. They were excited because the new first years were coming. Hermione and Severus looked on to see if they could find their baby Maria. Sarah was sitting on Wyman's lap. Severus pointed to Maria, talking to Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. Hermione smiled at this, because it reminded her of so many years ago when she was best friends with them, and now her baby girl, that was exactly like her was their best friend.

"HI AUNTY 'MIONE AND UNCLE SEVERUS!" Harry and Ron yell over everyone in unison, and they just smiled and nodded. Hermione had to smile, they came, or called her when they needed to talk, or they needed to complain. The best thing was that Harry didn't have a scar and that her best friends now were still alive, and happy.

Lily was a stay at home mom, but she only had two children and they were going to Hogwarts now. James on the other hand, was constantly busy with his work as an Auror. He only had Sunday's off, but he made the best of it. Sirius, he was of course Harry's god father, and he was still the big lady's man and everyone thinks that he'll always be single, but he is running for Minster of Magic against Cornelius Fudge (who has the upper hand) so that kept him busy enough. Who would have thought? He is a bit of a work-a-holic. Remus Lupin, He is somewhere in the world, he's an researcher for the Ministry of Magic, after Hermione held a protest that magical creatures has the right to work in the Ministry. He constantly owls Hermione and Severus, along with the others. Peter, he is, Hermione really don't know, he talks to James, and Lily sometimes, but Hermione has no idea what he does, or where he is. Honestly, she didn't care.

"When I call your name please step forward and sit down on the stool to find out what house you are going to be in." McGonagall said, then started calling out names. Severus and Hermione wasn't really listening until a familiar name was called.

"Potter, Harry! Harry it's so nice to see you. How's the parents?" McGonagall asked.

"Mom and dad is doing alright." Harry said as he stepped forward and the hat was placed on his head.

"Well, well, well, Mister Potter. You would have had a horrendous life if someone that you know very well didn't fall back in time, and saved you from that fate, but she never did return from that time, instead she sitting right behind you as a Professor" The sorting hat started, "But that isn't the reason way you are here today, we have to place you in a house…"

"Excuse me but may I ask who that person you are referring to is?" Harry asked interrupting the hat.

"Very well, it is Hermione Granger, well Snape. But about the important topic, what house you're in, you're in Gryffindor." The sorting hat said. Hermione was shocked when the hat had told Harry that she grew up with him and that she saved him from what should had been his fate.

The list continued to the S's and it was to Maria's turn.

"Hi Aunt Minerva!" Maria said cheerfully.

"Hi sweetie, just sit down and be placed into a house." McGonagall said as she placed the hat on Maria's head.

"Hello there Maria, since when was the last time that we talked?" The sorting hat asked.

"Hmm…about three months ago, sorry that I haven't been able to talk to you any sooner." Maria said.

"It's quite alright, what house do you want to be in. I know that it's weird for me to ask and not tell but I trust you and I actually like you. You are the only one that is ever nice to me." The sorting hat explained.

"Well everyone says that I'm just like my mom, and I'd do anything in my will to help my friend, so I guess I'll pick what house my mom was in." Maria said, smiling back at her mom who was smiling at her.

"Gryffidor it is then!" The sorting hat shouted. "Also, when you get a chance come see me."

"Will do!" Maria said skipping to the Gryffindor table, sitting next to Wyman and Sarah who hugged her.

Back at the teacher's table, Hermione was grinning to ear to ear.

"That's my girl, wanting to be just like me." Hermione said elbowing Severus.

"Yeah, I guess…but you know she gets her intelligent from me." Severus retorted.

"You wish, and aren't you happy that the babies didn't wake up during the ceremony." Hermione said changing the subject.

"Obviously, you already know what the rest of the ceremony is going to be or you wouldn't be talking." Severus said.

"Yup, Ron's going to be place into Gryffindor." Hermione said, "Watch."

And at that moment, the sorting hat yelled out "Mister Weasley, you are placed in Gryffindor!"

"See, I'm always right." Hermione said glad.

* * *

(Later that night)-

"Aunty Mione, can I talk to you?" Harry asked.

"Anytime." Hermione said

"Is what the sorting hat true that you were from this time and then you got threw back in time?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and I want to show you something." Hermione said as she went over to a shelf and grabbed a pensieve. "Do you know how to work this pensieve?"

"Yeah, dad taught me how to use them, why?" Harry asked.

"Look in it." Hermione said.

There was five memories that was in the pensieve that Hermione saved in that pensieve, just for Harry. In the pensieve, Hermione had one of Her, Ron and Harry in the first year trying to get to the Sorcerer's Stone, One of when Harry in the triwizard tournament facing Voldemort, then one when Hermione had the choice to stay in the past or go in the future and telling Harry and Ron that she'll be playing with them when they were babies, and then the one of Hermione killing Voldemort, then the one when Harry was born. She knew that he'd find out sooner or later. So she informed him.

After Harry looked up from the pensieve, he had tears in his eyes.

"You killed for me?" Harry asked.

"I'd do it again to, you know Harry, I wasn't suppose to do that but if I didn't you would have had to kill someone. I know that if Albus found out I was telling he'd kill me. But off to bed, I'll tell you some more when you are older. This is all you need to know for now." Hermione said, with Harry clinging to her with all his might.

"Thank you, Aunty 'Mione." Harry said as he let go and went to his room.


	21. Overprotectiveness

(Two years later)-

"Maria! Get your ass over her now!" Wyman yelled at his sister.

"Whatever do you want dearest brother?" Maria said with a grin, she was getting a little bit mischievous.

"What I want! What I want! What in the hell were you doing in the backyard making-out with Potter?" Wyman yelled.

"Oh shut it Wyman, I'm not always in my books, and I'm thirteen. You were making-out in the hallways openly, at my age, so stay out of it!" Maria yelled.

"I'm already involved and yes I'm friends with Potter but so help me god if I find out you and him do that again, I'll be his worst nightmare." Wyman warned.

"Oh please, I know more spells, hexes, jinxes, and charms then you'll ever know. Also mom don't have a problem with it so why should you?" Maria asked.

"WHAT! Mom knows about it! Should I tell father?" Wyman said with a grin.

"Please Wyman don't tell daddy! I'll do your homework for a we…two weeks!" Maria begged.

"I can do my homework for myself, but I worry about you Maria. You are my baby sister." The big bad Wyman admitted.

"Why do people do that? Saying that I'm a baby, I'm not though." Maria said.

"Because they don't want you to grow up I suppose." Wyman said.

"You know that you can be a real jerk sometimes, but on occasions you are pretty damn nice. Plus you still have Sarah, already the guys are hitting on her, and strangely enough, Fred is too." Maria said trying to look innocent, "That's the thing Wyman, I'm the book worm in the family, well Braden and Darla might be but for know I am. That's why you don't have to worry about me."

"WHAT I'M GOING TO KILL FRED! EVEN THOUGH HE'S ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS! SARAH IS ONLY A DAMN FIRST YEAR! HE IS FOUR YEARS OLDER THEN HER!" Wyman yelled.

"Ssshhh, she didn't want me to tell no one, and give it 5 seconds and dad will be here asking why you were yelling and I'll have to cover-up for you." Maria said, "five, four, three, two, one."

Severus came rushing in, "What were you shouting about?"

"Nothing, me and Wyman got in a argument that ended with a threat, he knows that I know more in any field then he will ever know." Maria said smiling.

"You wish, little girl." Wyman said as he away.

"I'm no little girl Wyman!" Maria yelled.

"You know, I don't believe that he was actually yelling about that." Severus said looking serious.

"Where's mom, Sarah, Braden and Darla? I really want to see them right now." Maria asked.

"At James and Lily's, but don't change the subject, what's going on?" Severus asked a little more impatiently.

"I really needed to talk to Sarah, and Rosa. But anyways we were talking about him being over-protective of me, and not so much Sarah." Maria said not telling the whole truth.

"Really now? I think that's not all of it, so spill." Severus said.

"Ok but promise you won't get mad and all over-protective." Maria said.

"I promise." Severus said.

"I was confronting Wyman about how many girls I have saw him making out with." Maria said trying not to grin, but was failing miserably.

"Yeah, he told me about all of them, but now tell me the truth." Severus said grinning.

"Ok, ok, you win, He caught me and Harry making-out outside awhile ago." Maria said trying to protect her little sister.

"WHAT?" Severus said trying to control his anger, but like his son he had a bad temper.

"Yeah, but as you said you know about all the girls that Wyman has made-out with. So this one time for me isn't bad." Maria said smiling because she knew that she had it right on.

"Yeah, but you're my little girl." Severus said quietly while walking out of the bedroom.

"Daddy, I will always be your little girl." Maria said after she caught up with her father, and hugging him.

"But you do know that I will have to kill Harry." Severus said smiling not letting go.

"Then every Auror would be on your case. Then the Minster of Magic, Uncle Sirius, would try to let you off easy, but the case of blood on your hands wouldn't look to good." Maria said.

"Why do you have to be so much like your mom being smart, and me with your sarcastic comments?" Severus asked.

"It's a gift." Maria said.

* * *

(Later that night, around eight p.m.)-

Hermione was sitting in the living room rocking back in forth in a rocking chair singing a lullaby to her two, two year olds. Severus was acting like he was reading a book, but he was listening to her, after all the time that he and she has been married, he still couldn't get enough of her. She then got up and placed the two in their room. But when she returned she asked,

"What are you doing Severus? I know that you're not reading, so tell me." Hermione asked sitting on his lap.

"I'm thinking about you and the children and how my life couldn't be better except the fact that the kids are growing up." Severus said.

"What did you find out?" Hermione asked.

"Well the fact that my book worm is dating." Severus said with a frown.

"I could have told you that, and I could tell you also that Sarah is the one that the guys normally hit on." Hermione said smiling at her husband's face, getting red from anger.

"She's only eleven for heaven's sakes!" Severus exploded.

"Yes, and that is why Wyman scares away any guy that comes near her." Hermione said knowing that it would calm him down.

"Oh ok, that's better. But what are we going to do about Maria and Harry?" Severus asked.

"Let them be, you know as well as I do you rather her be with him or Ron instead of someone else." Hermione said.

"You know I hate it when you're always right." Severus said.

"Yup, I sure do!" Hermione said.

"I love you." Severus said kissing Hermione softly.

"I love you too." Hermione said before deepening the kiss.


	22. Big brothers, Apologizes, and Proposals

(Around three a.m. the next day)-

"Mom, dad. Wake up!" Sarah said shaking her mom and dad furiously.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" Severus said as he panicked.

"I don't know, I heard a noise and I noticed that Wyman and Maria were gone." Sarah said pulling her dad literally out of the bed.

"Ok, ok, I'll go see. Stay here with your mom and the twins." Severus said grabbing his wand.

* * *

Severusstarted to walk down the steps when he heard yells that were held at whispers.

"Wyman, how could you beat Fred and Harry senseless?" Maria said

"Exactly like I did." Wyman said clutching his broken open knuckles.

"I should really make that more painful." Maria said,

"Please don't." Wyman begged,

"Why did you hurt them? You had no right to." Maria asked.

"I didn't hurt them that bad, if they are men then they can take it." Wyman said.

"You still didn't answer my question." Maria said wiping off blood on Wyman's forehead with a wet cloth.

"Because, it's a warning that if they hurt my little sisters that they will have a hell of a lot more." Wyman said.

"You know that they wouldn't dare do that to us! They have only known us for umm…our whole life." Maria said.

Severus, who was still sitting on the steps listen, was smiling that his son was like him. But he only wished that he would have been able to have stopped Wyman. He decided that he would let Maria handle it. He went back to bed and told Sarah to go back to bed, that everything was alright.

The morning came too early for Hermione's or anyone in the house liking. But she woke up at six o'clock like she did everyday, made breakfast, fed Braden and Darla, and then wake up the other children, and her husband. But that morning, when she went downstairs to start her morning routine, she found Maria sleeping in a chair, while Wyman slept on the couch. He had a cut right above his right eyebrow, and he had a white cloth that was covered in blood wrapped around his knuckles. Hermione knew Maria would know and she knew that Wyman wouldn't tell the truth. So she woke up Maria.

"Maria, what happened to your brother!" Hermione said.

"Good morning to you too mom, but he was in a fight." Maria said rubbing her eyes.

"With who, and why?" Hermione asked.

"With Harry and Fred, and because he's an over-protective jerk." Maria said

"Oh, He's grounded till he is thirty!" Hermione yelled, causing Wyman to wake up.

"Mom calm down please, my head hurts." Wyman said quietly.

"Wrong move Wyman." Maria said to her brother.

"Maria, upstairs now." Hermione said pointing to the stairs.

"Good luck trying to figure a way to get yourself out of this one; I told you I wasn't going to cover up for you." Maria said before she ran up the stairs.

"Mom, please can we talk about this later, you don't want to wake up everyone." Wyman said quietly

"WYMAN KADMEN SNAPE! HOW COULD YOU ACT SO FOOLISH!" Hermione shouted.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I was looking out for Sarah and Maria." Wyman said in his defense.

"THEY CAN TAKE CARE OF THEMSELVES! THEY ARE BIG GIRLS!" Hermione yelled again.

"But what kind of brother would I be if I did nothing at all?" Wyman said a little more loudly, "Yes, I'll admit they probably know more then I will ever know about spells, because I'm good at potions. But mom, I'm their big brother!"

"Wyman, I didn't mean that, I just meant that they have to grow up and that you can't beat-up every guy that they date, or that likes them." Hermione said as she sat down next to her son.

"Why can't I? I don't want them to get hurt by idiots like me." Wyman said turning his head.

"You're not any idiot; you are just like your father. You know that if he got the chance to do the same that you did then he would have. If he found out, he would praise you to no end." Hermione explained.

"So you're not going to tell him?" Wyman asked, but at that she aimed her wand at her son and said a spell, and all his wounds were healed.

"I'm not going to let him, let you get away with it." Hermione said while helping Wyman up to his feet, "But firstly you have to help me make breakfast, then you have to wake up Sarah."

Sarah, was the hardest one to wake up on the morning and if she knew that if it was Wyman or Maria waking her up, she would pick up her wand and send them against the wall in the hallway.

"But mom!" Wyman whined.

"But Wyman….you should have thought before you punched. And oh yeah, later we are going to the Weasley's and the Potters will be there to so you can apologize then." Hermione said as she walked in the kitchen.

"Hopefully when I go flying into the wall it kills me." Wyman muttered under his breath.

"Maybe." Hermione yelled from the kitchen.

(15 minute later)-

"Sarah, wake up." Wyman said as he shook her gently.

"Leave me alone!" Sarah said pushing Wyman away.

"No can do sweetheart, wake up! Don't you want to see what Fred did to me when I nearly killed him?" Wyman said knowing that this will wake her

"Why did you try to kill Fred? He's done nothing wrong." Sarah said opening her eyes a little.

"Because he likes you." Wyman said, and knew what was coming.

"Stupefy!" Sarah yelled and Wyman went against the Hallway wall and this caused Severus to wake up.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" Severus yelled as he entered the hallway. He knew by where Wyman was sitting what happened, "Oh nevermind."

"Hey Daddy!" Sarah ran out of the room and jumped in Severus's arms.

"Hey angel. Wyman what are you doing down there?" Severus asked smiling.

"Ask that little brat." Wyman said as he brushed himself off and walked into the baby's room only emerging with two brown haired two year olds, who had black eyes. Darla was in a pink dress and had a pink bow in her hair and Braden was wearing blue jeans, and a red and while striped shirt with a blue hat.

"I have to say there brother that you have quit the style." Maria said behind him, "Sarah and daddy went downstairs."

"Are you sure that she isn't a Slytherin?" Wyman asked his sister.

"Well the sorting hat said she was a Gryffindor." Maria said taking Braden out of Wyman's arm.

"Maria let's get these two downstairs and fed, so that I can get the awful day over with." Wyman said walking downstairs.

In the kitchen, Hermione was getting out breakfast when she heard someone landing on the wall. She smiled. She knew that she wasn't going to punish Wyman any further after he apologizes. She for one knows how that spell feels like. But her thought were interrupted with a voice behind her, that being of her husband.

"Hello, my love." Severus said before kissing Hermione.

"Hello Severus." Hermione said when the kiss ended.

"I know why you sent Wyman up to wake Sarah today. I heard Wyman and Maria talking last night." Severus said smiling.

"No special treatment!" Hermione warned.

"But honey." Severus said doing his puppy dog face.

"You are as bad as he is." Hermione said looking serious.

"Oh well, but I am very proud of him, and I am going to show it!" Severus said in the some tone of Hermione.

"To bad for you, you'll have to go on punishment also." Hermione said grinning.

"Please Hermione no. I can never be proud of my son when I want to be." Severus said truthfully.

"Well don't tell him that you are proud of him until after we get back today." Hermione said hugging Severus.

"Hey Mom and dad!" Maria said as she entered the room.

"Daddy!" Darla said from Wyman's arm reaching out for Severus.

"Mommy!" Braden said reaching for Hermione.

Hermione and Severus took their son and daughter and sat them in their chairs. Hermione placed the food on the table and all the kids, and Severus sat down. Hermione made pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, and sausage for breakfast and was done in a half an hour due to magic. She was happy that Wyman had yet to get in an argument with Maria or Sarah. Severus sat smiling the whole time smiling at his son.

Hermione washed the dishes with a quick flick of her wand and then with another flick they were placed in the cabinets. Hermione went into her and Severus's bedroom and got dressed. She dressed in a deep green turtle-neck shirt and a pair of tan dress pants. She entered the hallway to hear two whispers coming from the next room

"I know what you did last night, and if your mother knew I was telling you this she would have my head, but son I'm proud of you." Severus said hugging Wyman.

"I thought that you'd kill me." Wyman said.

"You should have known I wouldn't have been I want to keep those two girls as little as I can for as long I can the same for my little boy." Severus said willing himself not to cry in front of Wyman.

"Dad, I know." Wyman said pulling his dad in for another hug.

Hermione couldn't help but smile, and she ran to her dresser and took out at camera that she hid from everyone. She sneaked very quietly to the doorway of the next room and took a picture of her husband and son hugging. She knew that if they knew a head of time that she was going to take a picture of them, they would run.

"HERMIONE!" Severus yelled as he let go of his son to the noise of a camera going off.

"Yes honey." Hermione said innocently.

"What all did you hear?" Wyman asked scared.

"All of it, and I think that it was sweet. And Severus I'm not going to have your head." Hermione said as she walked out of the room to see if her daughters were ready.

* * *

(Around 12 noon at the Burrow)-

"Hello Molly." Hermione said as Molly answered the door.

"Hello Hermione." Molly said hugging her, "Come here you three."

Wyman, Maria, and Sarah all went to Molly and hugged her, Wyman felt a ping of guilt flood over him.

"Aunt Molly where is Fred and George? I need to tell them something." Wyman asked.

"Well George is out back with Lily, James, and all them, and Fred is upstairs nursing a headache from were he got in a muggle fight. He has some nasty bruises and cuts. I have asked over a hundred times who did it to him, and he won't say. Maybe you can get it out of him." Molly said.

"Aunt Molly, I'm sorry. I know who did it. It was me. I got angry about something that I found out about and I got out of hand." Wyman said facing downward, "I wanted to apologize to him."

"Alright, thank you for your honesty. He's upstairs." Molly said.

"HARRY! Are you okay?" Maria yelled and ran to him when she saw him. He wrapped his arms around her and said that he was alright. Severus on the other hand tightened his grip on his wife's hand. Hermione just laughed, and followed Molly outside. Severus was dragged along.

* * *

(Upstairs in Fred and George's bedroom)-

"Fred? I'm sorry about last night." Wyman said as he stood in the hallway.

"Come in." Fred shouted through the door.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do all that to you." Wyman said as he looked at all the bruises and cuts.

"Yeah, it's not the fact that I thought that you almost killed me, it the fact that I don't know why. So why in the hell did you beat the hell out of me?" Fred asked.

"Well I heard that you had a thing for Sarah, and I kind of flipped." Wyman explained.

"Ok, about that, I do think that she's gorgeous but she is as old as my little sister. She's four years younger then me!" Fred said, "But I'd do the same thing if I found out you had a thing for Ginny. But did you do that to Harry?"

"Umm…yeah." Wyman said.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"I found him and Maria making-out!" Wyman shouted.

"Calm down boy. It's ok. She is how old. You were making-out with girls when you were Sarah's age. So that is nothing. Let him be." Fred said.

"Should I apologize to him?" Wyman asked debated if he should or shouldn't.

"I think that would be a good idea, then when we get back in school we can pull some pranks on him." Fred said.

* * *

(Outside of the house)-

"Maria, Harry, please stop!" Ron said annoyed.

"Let me think about that for a second….no." Maria said still sitting on Harry lap.

"Should I go get your brother Maria?" Ron asked with a smirk.

"Ron, shut it!" Maria yelled getting off Harry and taking out her wand.

"Calm down Maria, it's alright." Harry said pulling her wand out of her hand.

"HARRY! Nobody would have to know, we are all the way back here, were nobody would be able to find us. Now give me my wand back and let me hex him!" Maria said.

"NO!" Harry yelled as Maria grabbed her wand out of his hand, "Ron run."

* * *

(With the Adults)-

"Where's Rosa and Percy?" Sirius asked.

"They are studying or something." Peter said.

"How long have they been together anyhow?" Severus asked.

"A couple of years, since they were twelve and they are seventeen now." Lily said.

"Doesn't seem that long ago that we were teenagers." Hermione commented.

"HELP!" Somebody shouted as they ran towards the adults

"Ron, what's wrong?" Arthur asked his son.

"Maria is going to kill me!" Ron said as Hermione and Severus started to laugh.

"What did you do?" Molly asked.

"I threatened to tell Wyman something." Ron said.

"What about me?" Wyman asked as He, Fred, and George went outside.

"Nothing, your sister wants to kill me." Ron said.

"That's my sister, where is she and Harry?" Wyman asked.

"In the trees back there." Ron said as he pointed back.

"Ok, I have to go apologize to Harry be back in a bit." Wyman said

* * *

(Back with Maria and Harry)-

"Did you see him run?" Maria said as she laughed.

"Umm hmm…" Harry said kissing her neck.

"Harry what are we?" Maria asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry said as he laid his head on her shoulder

"Are we a couple or what?" Maria asked.

"I thought we were." Harry answered, "Do you?"

"Yes." Maria said as she kissed him gently.

"Harry, move away from my sister." Wyman said.

"Wyman shut up and don't do anything to him." Maria said

"I was just going to apologize for kicking his ass." Wyman said trying to control his rising anger.

"Thanks." Harry said.

* * *

(With Percy and Rosa in Percy's bedroom)-

"How long have we been together?" Percy asked Rosa.

"Five years, why?" Rosa answered

"Those have been the years of my life, and I want you to be my wife." Percy said as he got off of her and got a velvet box.

"Will you Marry me Rosa Potter?" Percy said as he bent down on one knee

"YES!" Rosa screamed but then when she calmed down something came out of her mouth that she didn't scream, "We are only seventeen."

"Yeah, but I don't care." Percy said, "Sirius said that after I graduate he wants me to come work for him as his assistance."

"That's not what I'm saying. I'm saying that we are not the legal age to get married." Rosa said laying her head on Percy's chest.

"Yeah, but you'll have a year to plan the wedding." Percy said kissing Rosa's forehead.

* * *

(Back outside around 8 p.m.)-

"Honey, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, "You've been quiet."

"Nothing, just thinking about how my life is prefect." Severus answered honestly and kissed his wife.

"I'm tired, and the babies are fussing. Let's go home." Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around Severus.

"Ok." Severus said before he yelled, "WYMAN, MARIA, SARAH; TIME TO GO!"

All of the Snape clan came walking to him as Hermione went to retrieve Braden, and Darla.

"Daddy, if I ask Aunt Molly, can Ginny come home with us?" Sarah asked, she knew that her dad could never say no.

"I'll be good, I promise." Ginny added.

"Go ask." Severus said.

"Thank you." Sarah and Ginny said together

When they got home that night, it was quite a peaceful evening, Braden and Darla fell asleep when the touched their beds. Sarah and Ginny was up in Sarah's room. Wyman, he was in his room probably thinking up new pranks, and Maria was in her room reading her books for the upcoming year. So you could say that Hermione and Severus had the rest of the house to themselves.

* * *

A/N: Damn that is a long chapter. I was thinking about making this two chapters but I decided against it. Next chapter will be up soon. Also thank you for all the reviews. Also in the end of the chapter I will thank each of my recent reviews individually. 


	23. The Past

The next day Severus sat on the couch that sat in front of the fireplace reading the Daily Prophet. He turned to the next page and what he saw shocked him.

**Finding the Snape Son**

By Rita Sneeker.

Ansley and Elizabeth Snape has contacted the Daily Prophet to help contact their missing son, Severus Snape. He has been missing for 15 years, since he graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They know that death will be overcoming them soon. They want to tell them that they have worried about him dearly and that they love him. They also want to know if they are grandparents and to tell him that they are sorry for all they put him thru when he was a child.

"I know that we weren't the best parents." The seventy year old Elizabeth admitted.

"Even though we weren't always there and we were, we loved him." The eighty year old Ansley said.

So, Severus if you're out there reading this; contact your parents at the Snape Manor.

Severus sat in the same place for almost three hours reading the same page over and over again. Thinking of his childhood, and what hell it was. He remembered one memory especially well.

Flashback

"_What in the hell do you think you are doing you brat?" His father voice grew mean_

"_I was just helping and talking to the house elves daddy." Severus said._

_That because of his honesty earned him a smack across the face._

"_House elves don't need help, the are low creatures, you Severus_

_are a Snape, and we don't 'help' low creatures." Ansley said, as he grabbed a house elf by the throat choking it to death._

_"Daddy please quit!" the six year old Severus begged._

_"Shut up you brat unless you want the same thing!" His father yelled._

_Severus ran out of the room crying but not before kicking his father in the shin._

_"You little fucker!" Ansley yelled as he dropped the house elf to run after Severus._

_His father caught up with him and punched him across the mouth, bloodying it. Then he kicked Severus in the head, which made everything go black._

_Then all Severus could remember when he woke up was that he was in his bed with his mother holding him crying. _

_"Ssshh, my little boy. Daddy's out right now." Elizabeth said between sobs._

_"Mommy, why do you let daddy do that to me and you?" Severus asked._

_"Because, he's the man of the house and in this world baby, the man controls everything. So if he tells me to join those mean people that he's always with, then Mommy has to." His mother said wiping a tear away._

_"Why don't we run away?" Severus asked._

_"As much as I want to, we can't. You see if I would those mean people would hurt me and you really bad, and Mommy doesn't want to lose you." Elizabeth said tightening her grip on her son._

_"I know that one day mommy, I will get you out of here." Severus said as he stood up in his bed to kiss his mother's cheek_

End of Flashback

Severus felt a tear run down his cheek when he thought of this. He forgot about that for a lot of years. He wants to go see his mother and bring her with him to live with him and his family. But he felt anger for all the thoughts of his father. He never once seemed to care, or love him. Severus was willing to bet money that it was his mother that wanted to find him. But then Severus's thoughts were interrupted by his wife.

"What's wrong love?" Hermione asked as she sat next to him

"Read this." Severus said handing her the article.

Hermione did just that and read. She was shocked because Severus had told her about his family once when she was pregnant with Wyman.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Was all the Hermione could say.

"I think I'm going to write my mother. But Hermione if she agrees can she come here to stay with us?" Severus asked.

"Yes, that would be alright. But your father is not coming anywhere near the children!" Hermione said.

"I wouldn't think of it, even though I would really like to see Wyman go off on him." Severus said trying to make himself laugh, but it also made Hermione laugh which was always a bonus in his book.

"Go write you mom." Hermione said when Severus got up.

Severus walked into the study and he picked up some parchment and a quill and he started to write.

_Dearest Mother,_

_I'm so sorry that I haven't contacted you in so many years. It's just that I was still hurt about my childhood. But on a better note, I'm married now, I have five children. My wife name is Hermione, father probably has heard of her because she was the one that killed his precious master when she was seventeen, she and I have been married for fifteen years, got married in the middle of our seventh year at Hogwarts. Your grandchildren names are starting from the oldest, Wyman, Maria, Sarah, and the twins, Braden and Darla. Wyman is 14 almost 15, Maria is 13, Sarah she is 11, and Braden and Darla are two. I know that father is probably reading this over your shoulder, so I wanted to tell him that I have never hit them. I work as the Potion Professor at Hogwarts, my wife works as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. So I want two to meet my family, on Tuesday. We live at Hollow's Hill, Scottland. Just say Hollow's Hill in the Fireplace and you'll be here But if father tries anything on me or my family I won't hesitate to do something, I'm not that scared little kid no more. I love you Mother._

_Severus Snape._

Severus re-read the letter and he was satisfied with it, so he tied his letter to his arm and turned into his animagus form, a black hawk and he flew to the Snape Manor. The reason he did this is because he wanted to see and talk his mother.

When he was finally made it to the legendary Snape Manor, he flew in the front window that led into a hallway which led into the living room. He saw that his mother was sitting on the couch knitting. So he flew next to her and placed the letter softly on her lap.

"Oh my dear." Elizabeth said, "You may go."

Severus though in his form of a bird, shook his head, and then turned into himself.

"Hello mother." Severus said.

"Oh my dear little boy." Elizabeth said as she embraced her son.

"Mom, I can't breathe." Severus said gasping for breathe, and his mother let go of him.

"I can't believe it you. It's been so long." Elizabeth said as she started to cry, which made Severus hold his mother again.

"Yeah, and I'm here to finish a promise I made you when I was six." Severus said.

"What is that?" his mother asked.

"To get you out of here." Severus said as he smiled.

"Severus, I love you so much." Elizabeth said.

"I love you to mom. But I have to ask you to do something though, stay here until tomorrow. Then as it says in the note that to come to my house. Then I'm going to distract father and he's going to leave the easy or hard way, and you are going to stay with me." Severus explained.

"Ok, but you better go now, Ansley will be here soon." His mother said thru tears, "I love you son."

"I love you too mom." Severus said as he hugged his mother and changed back into the hawk and flew back home.

A/N: So how did you like it? So now I would like to thank all my Reviewers.

Latinachikita: You said you wished you had a older brother, well I can see your point, I have a older brother and a older sister and it is awesome, and they are overprotective, so that's where I got the idea for the Wyman going and beating Fred and Harry up.But they never wanted to kill my boyfriends unless they did something to hurt me.I just realized that I put your name in the story. And thank you for all the reviews.

stickleyhunter: Thank you for your honesty, I am looking for honest feedback. I just don't like it when people just trash on stuff. This one person just literally said my story was the most horrible thing they've read (basically) and I removed their review, but that is the stuff I can't handle. But thank you for honesty as I said before I'm going to try to make it better.

Natsuyori: I'm happy that you like it!

Phantom Ange: Thanks for the review.

Sarahamanda: Thank you for all the reviews!

JTBJAB: Thanks, glad you like it.

Really-A-Dopey-1: Wow! Umm…Thank you. You've been one of the people reviewing my story from the beginning, Thank you.

crypticgoddess: I'm glad you like Hermione in this story and see I did show them growing up.

A/N 2: These story might be over in about 4-6 more chapters. Yes it will have an epilogue. So, I'm going to go work on the next chapter. Review please!


	24. The Reunion

"Be on your best behavior when they are here, and Wyman I know that you have heard stories about them and I beg to not to do anything unless I say so." Severus said on Tuesday night right before his parents were to arrive.

"Honey, calm down." Hermione whispered in her husband's ear.

"I never thought that I would be facing my father again. I'm going to get my mother out of there no matter what. She joined the damn Deatheaters because of him!" Severus said once he saw that the children were out of the room.

"I know sweetie, just calm down for your mother." Hermione said as she kissed him.

About an hour later Ansley and Elizabeth Snape arrived by floo, and Elizabeth was the first one to notice her son, daughter-in-law, and grandchildren.

"Come here Mom!" Severus said to his mom, to hug her.

"Your family is beautiful Severus." Elizabeth said as she let go of her son.

Everyone thought the next thing was strange, Wyman went and hugged his grandmother.

"Hey Grandma." Wyman said.

"Hello Wyman." Elizabeth said

And then Wyman and his Grandmother started to talk like there was never anytime between them.

"Father." Severus said as he shook his father's hand.

"Severus." Ansley said.

"These are your grandchildren; I thought maybe you would want to meet them for once in their lives." Severus said.

"Well yes I would, and Severus I'm sorr…" Ansley started.

"Shut it father, you were never sorry when I need you to be. When you would go out with those pricks that you called friends, that I now that raped my mother, you probably watched. You were to far up Voldemort's ass to even care for your family. So don't say you're sorry." Severus yelled, he didn't care if his family heard.

"Severus, I truly am sorry." Ansley said.

"Dad, what about all the beatings I endured? What about the childhood you took from me? What about everything you did to my mother? Those were times you needed to be sorry, times up dad. I wanted for those words to long." Severus said as he turned away. But something caught his arm when he tried to walk away. His father turned Severus around and did something he never did to Severus before, hugged him. But then both men did something that they rarely did, they cried. They didn't care that people saw or heard, it's was something that was bottled up for so many years.

"Elizabeth, children, let's go into the study, I think that they need time to themselves." Hermione said.

"I think you're right." Elizabeth agreed, "Now you three move."

And the five of them, after Hermione put Braden and Darla to bed, went to the study to talk.

"You know Hermione, you have some beautiful children." Elizabeth said

"They're your grandchildren also." Hermione said.

"I guess they are, but I haven't been much of one." Elizabeth said disappointed.

"No, you have been, in your heart. You didn't know about them, so how were you to." Hermione said with a smile

"Yeah, but I always thought in the back of my mind that I had them." Elizabeth said as she turned her head to see Maria reading, and Wyman and Sarah talking.

"Do you know that I was from the future?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it was in the papers when you killed Voldemort. I want to thank you for that, what Severus said about me getting raped was the truth. Every meeting, I got raped repeatedly. I hated it…But me and Ansley both regret everything that we did. We found out the other day the Ansley has a brain tumor and he only had about two months to live. He really wanted to see Severus, and try to apologize for everything he did wrong." Elizabeth said as she started to cry. Hermione went to her mother in law and just hugged her.

"It's going to be okay." Hermione said.

Two hours past and dinner was finished, and Severus and his father were getting along like a father and son should. And in all honesty Severus didn't want that day to end; he wanted his father to be a dad for so long. He finally had that but he knew it was too good to last, he knew that his wife, his mother, and his father weren't telling him something. But he knew that he'd get it out of Hermione later.

"Son, I don't want to but seeing that my grandchildren are getting tired, I think we should leave. Come tomorrow to the Manor." Ansley said as he hugged his son. Then daughter-in-law, and finally all the children.

"I love you all." Elizabeth said as she followed suit.

"I love you all too." Ansley said as he walked into the fire with his wife.

"I love you too mom and dad." Severus whispered.

Later that night in Hermione's and Severus's bedroom.

"Baby, what were you told that they didn't tell me?" Severus asked

"I'm not supposed to tell you." Hermione said.

"Hmm…then you're on punishment." Severus said with a smirk

"Okay whatever, I can deal without it." Hermione said as she climbed in bed.

"Okay you're not on punishment but please tell me, it's my parents." Severus begged.

"Severus please don't make me tell you." Hermione said

"What is it? You normally would tell me anything. It's bad I know it, and I'm prepared." Severus said as he sat down next to his wife.

"Well, your mom told me some stuff and said that they visited a healer the other day, and they told them that…" Hermione paused for a moment, "that your dad had a brain tumor."

"What? It isn't bad is it" Severus asked very quickly. Hermione just turned over and that was answer enough for Severus. He got up and put on his clothes and he said that he'd be back and kissed Hermione on the forehead and he moved to the fireplace and shouted, "Snape Manor."

* * *

(The Snape Manor)-

"Dad, Mom?" Severus said as he walked out of the fireplace.

"Son, what are you doing here this time of night?" Ansley asked.

"I was worried about you." Severus said.

"How come?" Ansley asked but he knew what about.

"How come you didn't tell me that you had the tumor dad?" Severus asked.

"I didn't want you to worry, we just got things straightened out, and I didn't want you to know." Ansley said as Severus sat beside him.

"You know that I have always worried about you, even when I hated you." Severus admitted, "I always will."

"Son, you make me proud. I haven't ever said that to anyone. You are everything I wasn't and I'm happy for that." Ansley said.

"I always knew you loved me, no matter what you did. I am you dad, but I took a turn that you didn't, and I didn't let the pressure of society change me." Severus said.

"Damn boy, I don't know where you get all that wisdom. Probably from your mother, I would like to say that you get some of your good traits from me, but that would be one hell of a lie." Ansley said.

"I got your honesty; I got your will to change. I would say those would be some good traits." Severus said.

"I feel so bad for all I put you thru as a kid, I always hurt you and your mother, physically and mentally. You two were the only people I have loved, and I treated you two like dirt." Ansley said as he turned his head as a tear fell.

"Daddy, don't worry, leave the past in the past. I know that now." Severus said.

That night Severus didn't go home, he stayed with his father and talked all night. They laughed, cried, and just knew that, that was the way life should have been from the beginning.


	25. Tears Fall

Over a course of three months Severus, Hermione, and their family was over at Severus's parents' house at least once a day, but occasionally it would be more. Ansley Snape was getting worst and worst each day, and everyone saw it even if they didn't want to believe it, especially Elizabeth and Severus. Severus didn't want to see his father withering away, he wanted the relationship that they had now for so many years, and then it had to be token away.

"Severus, Elizabeth, stay here just for a little while longer." Ansley said one day when he was feeling incredibly cold.

"Hermione, can you take the kids home? I'll be home in a little bit." Severus said.

"Yes, do you want me to come back?" Hermione asked.

"Stay home just for now." Severus said.

"Kids, go give Grandma and Grandpa a hug." Hermione ordered.

Wyman went to his Grandfather first, he knew because of a feeling it would be the last time to do so. So he ran up the stairs to his Grandfather and Grandmother's room was and where his grandfather was lying down.

"Hey we're getting ready to go, well, me, mom, Maria, Sarah, and the twins. I wanted to say good-bye." Wyman said as he sat next to his grandfather.

"Yeah I know." Ansley said as he took a deep breath.

"Are you ok grandfather?" Wyman asked worriedly.

"Yes, I love you Wyman." Ansley said as he took a long deep breath and closed his eyes

"Grandpa…" Wyman said as he shook him lightly, "Grandpa!"

But Wyman never did get an answer not even after fifteen minutes of shaking Ansley violently. Then Wyman knew what happened and he started cry, something he rarely did, something that he shared in common with his father and Grandfather. He just embraced his grandfather until his father came in.

"Wyman?" Severus asked.

"Ye…yeah." Wyman said between sobs.

"What's wrong with him?" Severus asked as his stomach jumped to his throat.

"Dad, I'm….so….sorry." Wyman said as he got up and started to hug his father.

"NO! He can't be!" Severus yelled.

(A week later)-

Elizabeth, Severus, Hermione, Wyman, Maria, Sarah, Darla, Braden, friends and other family members of Ansley Snape joined together a the Snape Manor to pay their last respect to Ansley. The family, had cried, even though some of the things Ansley did in the past wasn't right, he tried to make up for that, though it was only for three months to Severus. But Severus had to be strong for his mother and children, so he didn't cry unless he was by himself, or with Hermione. But Severus heard someone call him up to say some words about his father. He did so.

"My father, he was rarely there for me as a child, he was rarely there for anyone then. He then, three months ago, came back into my life. We started new foreign relationship that we should have had for a long time. He became a father, and I became his son. He knew wrong from right, I know now. I know that he had a good heart, though he never really showed it. I found out how to forgive, and how to love someone I hated for so many years. I loved him, and I'll miss him."

Severus then walked out the Manor and sat in the gardens. He knew, because his father told him, that this was his favorite place in the world. Severus just sat on a bench that he and his father sat a month ago talking to each other about life and what all it meant. Severus couldn't help to feel a tear drop fall down his face.

"Son, quit that now!" A haunting voice ordered.

Severus looked up to see his father, standing there smiling at him.

"Dad?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, try to slice my head off! It will go right thru!" Ansley said excitedly.

"Don't do that; be all happy that you're dead." Severus said in a serious tone.

"Well you need to laugh." Ansley said with a grin.

"Would you be laughing if your father was dead and now your talking to him, because he's came back as a ghost?" Severus asked

"Well my father is waiting for me on the other side, and I would be laughing if he made a joke if he came to me as a ghost." Ansley answered.

"I'm going to miss you dad." Severus admitted for the second time that day.

"I'll miss you too son. But don't cry for me. I'll see you again, and you know that you will. So in the words of Dumbledore 'it's not really good-bye'." Ansley said.

"Yeah, but you don't know if I will see you again." Severus said.

"Yes, I do know that." Ansley started, "Remember when you were a little boy, and you thought you were alone, and you prayed that you'd go to heaven, and I always said that, that isn't a real place? Well it is. I have to go son. See that light coming from over there, watch. I love you" Ansley said said as he walked into the light that was coming towards the roses.

"I love you daddy." Severus said as he got up and walked into the house, and he swear to himself that he would tell no one about what happened, and that he wouldn't cry another tear.

* * *

A/N: I'm crying over my own story! But anyways, I know that there hasn't been any romance lately between Hermione and Severus…but I kind of got off track. I'll try to put a little more romance between them, but life isn't all about the romance, and I wanted it to be like real life. Ok, I sound too much older then I really am so I'm just going to shut up! So on with the story. By the way thanks for all the reviews! 


	26. Giving her away

A/N: I know that this chapter is mainly about something that doesn't have to do with Hermione and Severus, but I thought it would be cute if I added it. Also, I know that I have been getting off topic, but I'm going to try get back on track soon!

(A Year Later)-

Hermione and Severus were sitting getting ready for Rosa's and Percy's wedding. Maria was with Rosa, because Rosa named her the maid of Honor and Sarah was with Rosa also because she was one of the bride's maids. Wyman was with Percy, because he was one of the ushers, Which the Best man was Charlie. Severus was laughing at James because he was yelling at the top of his lungs, "If he hurts my baby I'm going to break his neck!" and Sirius was trying (but failing) to calm James down. Remus, he was to busy laughing along with Severus to even care.

Hermione went to find Lily, and she found her outside of the castle, by the lake. (A/n: it's taking place at Hogwarts, where else?) Lily was in a yellow dress the fell to her feet that was off shoulders.

"Hey Lil!" Hermione said as she stood next to her best friend.

"Hey Hermione." Lily said.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I just can't believe that Rosa is getting married today." Lily said not taking her eyes off the lake.

"That's the truth. And I know that you'll miss her. But at least she's marring someone that you have known all his life." Hermione said because she knew that Lily was on the verge of tears.

"It feels like just the other day she was a baby and now…" Lily said, as she finally broke down.

"It's ok, it's ok. She'll always be your little girl." Hermione said comforting her friend.

"I'm fine, just a little emotional." Lily said.

"Sorry to break it to ya, but you have always been emotional. But we have to get in there, what would it look like if you weren't at your own daughter's wedding?" Hermione said.

So Lily and Hermione walked in the Great Hall just in time, and they sat down next to each other, and Hermione sat next to her husband. Then out of nowhere the wedding march came on and James and Rosa came walking down the hall, arm and arm. When they made it to the end of the Great Hall James let her go, but not before he threatened Percy.

"You hurt her; I hurt you ten times worst, and don't think I'm playing." James said in a very serious tone, he was always an over-protective father. "I love you Rosa." Then he went and took his seat next to his wife. Dumbledore, then did the ceremony.

The ceremony came and went, and since it was the summer, there weren't many people there. Which, everyone was happy for. Then the reception was quite eventful.

Severus was talking to James, when James saw Rosa crying but James jumped to the conclusion, and that Percy hurt her already. He walked over to Percy and asked, "What in the hell did you do to my baby?" But Percy didn't have a chance to answer; a fist went right to his mouth.

"I told you, if you hurt her, I'd hurt you!" James yelled, and Severus went and picked James off of the poor boy.

"DAD! WHAT DID YOU DO!" Rosa ran to her new husband.

"You were crying, so I hurt him for hurting you!" James explained, trying to get out of Severus's grip.

"Did you ever think I was crying because I was happy?" Rosa asked her father.

"No." James said as he walked out of the room, and everyone knew that he was going to the Room of Requirements.

"Percy, I know that you are hurt right now but I need to talk to my dad." Rosa said as she ran to the same room her father was in.

* * *

(The Room of Requirements)-

James entered the room that was filled with picture of him and his little girl, Rosa. Then there was a video on the wall playing, the summer when Rosa was three and Lily and James took her to Florida. Then he sat down on a couch watching the pictures play. Someone came in but he didn't dare look to see, his face was red from crying.

"Strangely enough I remember that summer. Mom just had Harry." Rosa said.

"If you are just going to yell at me for punching your husband then you can leave." James said.

"Actually dad, I wasn't." She said as she sat next to her dad.

"Then what do you want?" He asked.

"I wanted to tell you that… I'm pregnant." Rosa said trying not to laugh.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" James yelled.

"I'm playing dad, I don't want kids for a couple more years." Rosa said before she let her laughter ring through the room.

"Don't do that." He ordered.

"I can do that if I want, I'm 18 and I'm a married woman." Rosa said.

"Don't remind me." James said.

"Daddy, I know that to you think I'll always be that little girl that will always come to you when I have a scraped knee, but I'm not that same little girl. But I will always be that daddy's girl." Rosa pointed to the wall when a clip of James holding Rosa and Rosa saying I love you daddy.

"I don't want to let go." James admitted.

"I know you don't, but let me off that chain, I always know where my home is when I need it." Rosa said.

Then James did something he rarely did lately, he changed into his animigus form.

"I know that you are, how did you put it '18 and a married women' but are you too old for one last 'Stag-back ride'?" James asked.

"Only for today, just to make you feel better, even though I'm going to be embarrassed." Rosa said

So Rosa rode on James's back, back to the Great Hall, blushing in embarrassment, James laughing. When they entered the Hall, everyone was silent, but after two minutes, laughter rung.

"Honey, what are you doing? You haven't changed into the Stag in so long." Lily asked her husband when he changed back into James.

"I wanted Rosa to have one last ride." James said as he led Lily onto the dance floor next to Hermione, and Severus.


	27. Panic

A/N: In this chapter there is going to be a birth, and I know that it's going to be with more information, I do not know exactly if I'm doing this chapter, and the information right. I haven't ever been thru a birth defiantly this kind, and I don't want to be for a lot of years because I'm only 14 (too young)! So on with the story!

* * *

(10 years later)-

Many things changed in the last ten years for Hermione and Severus, Severus had to deal with losing his mother five years ago. Hermione and Severus had watched Maria, Wyman, and Sarah all get married to people that they knew they would end up with. Braden and Darla were the ones still at home, because they were only thirteen. Maria married Harry a year after they graduated and they were now expecting. Sarah, to Wyman's worst fears married one of his best friends, the one he almost killed eleven years earlier for just liking her, Fred Weasley. Wyman he got married to Sarah's best friend, Ginny Weasley, and Fred to say the least wasn't too happy. Severus was worst then James when he had to give his daughters away. Hermione she was happy with her life now, because after all the years of raising kids, she had some time for her and her husband, well she had Darla and Braden still but they were the book worms and too independent and they never came to Severus and Hermione. Severus didn't like that though.

Hermione and Severus was still teaching at Hogwarts with the same jobs, which they weren't complaining about. They could keep an eye on Darla and Braden, just like they did with the other children. It was shocking though when Darla was placed in Ravenclaw and Braden was placed in Gryffindor, but they made a good team. Darla was the only child in the Snape family that was placed out of Gryffindor. Hermione and Severus still acted at time like they were those seventeen year olds that fell in love at first sight. They had one of that kind loves that last a life time, and that even though with arguments they get over in.

They were sitting on the couch in the living room when the phone rang; Hermione ran and picked it up.

"Hello." Hermione greeted.

"Um mom, get to St. Mungos, Maria is going in labor!" A voice yelled.

"Sarah, calm down, me and your father will be there in like two minutes." Hermione said as she hung up the phone.

She ran back in to the living room and grabbed Severus, and yelled upstairs, "We'll be back in a couple of minutes, Maria has gone into labor and we are going to St. Mungos!" Then she apparated to the hospital.

Severus and Hermione ran to the baby ward, and were greeted by Sarah, who ran to them, and was hugging them.

"Is she alright hun?" Severus asked his daughter.

"I don't know they aren't letting me in, or telling me anything." Sarah said as she walked back to her husband.

Just then Harry came out looking very stern.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled as she ran to him.

"Hey mom, I think you should go in there, they might have to do c-section, something about the baby isn't position right." Harry explained as he hugged his mother-in-law.

"I'll be back, Severus, I'm going to go see Maria. Also Harry, call your mom and dad, they might want to be here." Hermione said as she rushed in the delivery room.

"Maria, are you okay?" Hermione asked as her oldest daughter came into sight.

"Yeah mom, I just want this to be over with and I just want to hold my baby!" Maria said as she reached up and hugged her mom.

"Yeah, Harry said that the doctors said that you will need a c-section." Hermione said.

"I know I really didn't want to have my first baby like that though. But I have to." Maria said as she let go of Hermione as the healer came.

"Mrs. Potter and you are?" The healer asked.

"I'm her mother, Mrs. Snape, and if you want me to leave you, I'm not." Hermione said strictly, then she took her daughter's hand and Maria squeezed it to tell her that she didn't want her to leave.

"But its policy that the only person allowed in the room with the pregnant woman is their husband." The healer said.

"Well sir I want my mother in there!" Maria shouted. "Yes I want my husband in there but I rather have the person the gave birth to me in there."

"Honey, if you want Harry I will leave." Hermione said.

"No mom I want you to be there." Maria said just above a whisper.

"Well this might be against policy, but you may, I'll be taking you up to the operating room in fifteen minutes. Mrs. Snape you might want to go and tell them the situation, and then come back here and get ready." The healer said as he walked off.

"Honey, I'll be right back, I'm going to go inform the others. Sarah is worried sick and by now everyone else is too." Hermione said as she kissed her daughters forehead and walked out the room

Hermione walked into the waiting room when she saw that all the family and the people she considered family, and friends of Maria and Harry was there. They all were looking like they were going to get sick with nerves.

"Everyone shut up!" Hermione yelled over the other conversations going on. Automatically everyone did what they were told. "Anyways, now that everyone is quit, Maria is alright. But she does need a c-section. The healer that came to her while I was back there said that it will take place in fifteen minutes, but that was five minutes ago. So I have to be going back there. It will be about a half an hour to an hour, so get comfortable and don't worry, she'll be fine."

She then went to Severus and James who was trying to calm down the panicking Harry.

"Harry its okay to worry but she's going to be alright." Said James

"If anybody should be worrying Harry, it should be me, I raised her." Severus said trying to calm him down.

"Severus, James, shut up you aren't helping the boy, go talk to Sirius or Remus, or Lily or somebody, I will talk to him." Hermione ordered as she sat down, pulling Harry down into the next chair. James went over to Lily, and Severus went over to Sirius and started to argue about something.

"Harry you know that she'll be alright. When have I ever led you in the wrong direction" Hermione asked.

"I know, but just knowing what she has to go through is enough to put me in this state." Harry explained.

"I know and it's alright to worry, but not to go insane. Harry in the muggle world, this is a common thing, though people don't like it, and women survives it everyday." Hermione explained.

"I know, mom told me. But still it doesn't take the gut feeling away." Harry said.

Hermione said as she stood up, "I have to go; Maria wants me in to room with her. I'll come straight to you when they are finished, but until then don't panic."

Hermione then walked over to her husband, then kissed him on the cheek and told him that she'd be back and to keep an eye on Harry. She then walked back in the delivery room, and then ran to Maria when she saw that there were five healers standing around her daughter. She then saw that Maria was unconscious.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY DAUGHTER!" Hermione yelled.

"Mrs. Snape, her heart was failing; we already did the c-section as soon as her heart started to fail because of high blood pressure. We are sure that she'll be fine, we did some spells that should decrease the blood pressure, but now only time will tell." A female healer explained.

"Where's the baby?" Hermione asked still panicked.

"The baby girl is in the nursery." Another female healer answered.

"I'll be back; I need to inform the family." Hermione said as she sprinted back to the waiting room not even noticing the tears falling down her face. She slammed open the doors, and automatically, Severus ran to her as she fell.

"Love, what's wrong?" Severus said.

"Maria…she…almost…died…she…had…high…blood…pressure." Hermione said between sobs.

"WHAT AUNT MIONE'?" Harry yelled as he ran to the crying woman.

"Go in the delivery room, your baby girl is in the nursery though. Go with your wife though, your gut feeling was right, something was wrong. They said that she'll more then likely be alright." Hermione said as she pulled herself together and stood up.

Harry gave her a quick hug and then ran through the doors that Hermione just ran out of. Severus picked Hermione up and placed her one his lap, just like he always did when she was hurting, or worried. He had to admit he was too, indeed worried. It was his little girl lying in the next room over fighting for her life that was one of his worst fears, to lose his family. So he just patted Hermione on the back and told her that it was going to be alright. He knew that just like Hermione that Maria was a fighter.

* * *

(About an hour later)-

Harry came running out of the delivery yelling, "She's awake! She's awake!"

Everyone was in complete silence when the man came running through the door. They then broke out into cheers. Harry walked over to Serverus and Hermione, where Hermione was crying out because of joy.

"She said that she wanted to see you two, Sarah, and Wyman." Harry said.

"Thanks." Severus said before he went to Sarah and Wyman and told them that Maria wanted to see them. Hermione was already on her way into the room.

Hermione walked in and saw her smiling daughter holding her baby. She just stood in the middle of the doorway watching the precious scene playing in front of her. The she felt two hands on her shoulders and then two arms going around her waist, pushing her to stop watching and to walk.

"Come on mom." Wyman said.

So the four of them walked to Maria, and she just looked up from her daughter and smiled.

"Hey sweetie." Severus said as he bent down and kissed his daughter on her forehead.

"Hey daddy and mom." She replied, "and hello to you too, you idiots."

"She just almost died and she's already making jokes. I'd be damned." Wyman said as he hugged his sister.

"Well maybe I did, but I did get to see some people that told me to come back. Can I talk to mom and dad alone?" Maria asked.

"Yeah sis, I love you." Sarah said as she pulled her big brother out by his collar of his shirt.

"Yes baby, what did you want to talk to us about alone?" Hermione asked her first daughter.

"I wanted to tell you guys about the people I saw…I saw grandpa Ansley, and Grandma Elizabeth." She started, "I was I don't know where, it was just black and then I saw them…they said that I need to go back. I said why it's so quiet here. Grandpa said, that it wasn't my time and that I'd had a beautiful baby, and family waiting for me. So then Grandma kissed me on my cheek, and they both said they loved me, and then she pushed me, and the last thing I knew I was back with Harry sitting next to me crying."

"Well I think your grandfather just likes to make sure that he isn't forgotten. The night of his funeral, I walked to his favorite garden and he came and talked to me." Severus said.

"You never told any of us that." Hermione said

"Yeah, you haven't!" Maria yelled.

"What's her name?" Severus said changing the subject.

"Oh her name is Cameron Lee Snape-Potter." Maria said.

* * *

A/N 2: I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I have been so busy with school. 


	28. Heaven

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm so sorry to say that this is going to be the last chapter. Please don't be mad! I'm going to be writing another story.

* * *

(30 years later)- 

Severus and Hermione, old in there age, had fourteen grandchildren that they spoiled constantly. They loved each throughout there life together. But one thing happened that morning that made a tragedy for one of the elderly couple. Hermione lay in bed, dying of old age. Severus sat a watched her all day long and all night long if he could stay awake. He went through death with people he loved before, including his parents and a person who was like a parent Albus Dumbledore, even two of his best friends, James Potter and Sirius Black, but this was hurting him the most. He didn't want her to die before him; he prayed every night hoping he would die before her. She was the love of his life lying next to him trying to stay alive.

"Severus, I love you." Hermione said before a tear came out of her almond eyes, and as she took her last breath.

"Hermione, I love you too. Till I see you again." Severus said as he felt tears running through his eyes.

* * *

(Two days later)- 

Severus sat in his room that he shared with Hermione for over sixty years, just reminiscing. He didn't want to be downstairs were his children, grandchildren, and friends were. He didn't want to be down were they would all see that he had been crying. A knock came from the door but he didn't get up to answer it.

"Dad, we know that you're in there." A man's voice said, as the door opened, revealing his children, all five of them.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry." His youngest daughter Darla said with tears and going up and hugging her father, as did the rest of the children.

"You know, your mother wouldn't want us crying over her." Severus said.

"It's too damn hard not to." Severus's oldest child, Wyman said.

"I know son." Severus said, "Me and your mother just started with meeting secretly. You know me, James, Sirius, and Remus hated each other before your mom, and Lily gave us a wake up call. I was in Slytherin, until I kicked one of the snakes ass's than became Gryffindor. Than two days before mine and your mom's wedding, your mother killed the one of the most evil but powerful wizards of the time. Then you five were born, those were the days that I loved. Now I'm alone, without your mom."

"I know daddy. But we are always here for you." Sarah said.

"I know baby." Severus said, "But I think that we should really get downstairs, I have to make a speech about your mom."

So Severus and his children went downstairs where everyone was, sitting and thinking about memories.

"Everyone, Shut up!" Severus's youngest son said, Bradon said. And as he said that they everyone did.

"Thanks Bradon, just like your mother, always telling people to shut it and listen." Severus started, "I loved her so much. I don't know what I'm going to do without her; I've had her next to me day in and day out for so so many years. She was from the moment I met her, my light. When I was going to do something that wasn't to bright she would always be there to tell me to listen to her, when I did I learned that she was a know-it-all. She did everything for everyone else, or she was thinking about how it would affect other people first off. But she also often thought with her heart and not her head. She never wanted the people she loved to get heart. She was such a brilliant teacher, wife and most of all mother. I love her so much and I'll never stop."

At that the Severus walked back up the stairs, because he felt a pain in his chest, he knew what it. He knew that he was going to see his wife that had only be deceased for two days. So the pain was nothing, he smiled as he lay down on the bed, picturing his wife's face.

"Hey sweetie." A seventeen year old Hermione said smiling, "It's only been two days. You better not have killed yourself!"

"Nice to see you too, and no I didn't, I had a heart attack." Severus said as he changed into his seventeen year old self, and went over and kissed his wife.

They walked together hand in hand, until Severus saw people he hadn't seen in years. He was then greeted by his parents, best friends, and his other parent.

"Told you that there was a heaven son." Ansley said, though he was looking like he did before he died. Severus came to the conclusion that people turn to when they were the most happiest.

"Hey buddy ole pal!" Sirius said in his twenty year old self (the year he became Minster of Magic).

"Hey Sev." James said, also in his seventeen year old self.

"Hello my little boy." Elizabeth said.

And Albus, he just hugged him.

"Get off my husband, Albus." Hermione joked as she pulled Severus into a kiss. 'Yes', Severus thought, 'This is heaven'

* * *

A/N 2: I really hope that you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I worked really hard on it. If I really wanted to I could have kept it going, but it would never end. 


End file.
